My Bloody Mary
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Eren was Lonely. he always get bullied and wasn't a 'Good child' so being abuse Mentally and Physically was normal to him. But Eren never expect that Bloody Mary was real, when he done the ritual out of boredom when he was locked in the basement. And not only that, but it seems like Bloody Mary IS his wife! What did he throw himself into?
1. Chapter 1

… **My Bloody Mary…**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi, and this story is now part of the series. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _… **400 years ago…**_

"Eren! stop it!" Levi laughed as he felt Eren hugging him from behind and start kissing his neck, the raven-haired beauty continued to laugh as his husband shook his head and start tickling him making him shrike at Eren and plea to be released. Gods! His husband was such a child.

"But little Mary I am lonely and I missed you!" Eren said as he stopped torturing his wife, he smiled happily as he continued to hear Levi giggling happily, Levi looked up at him with tears running down his face from how much he had laughed when Eren had attacked him.

Levi smiled at Eren and wiped his tears away and sit on the bed, pulling down his nightgown that had hiked up when Eren had tickled him. "I missed you too, but remember Eren our baby is resting," Levi said as he runs his hand through his long hair that reaches the middle of his back. Only to blink when he heard the sound of their baby crying from the next room. "I guess she awakens now, I wonder who's fault was that?" Levi shoots Eren a pointed look making his husband raise his hands with a soft smile.

Levi smiled at that and stood up heading to their baby's room, minutes later he comes to his and Eren's room humming a song to the baby in his arms. That sight made Eren's golden eyes shine with love and warmth as he saw his love sit on the bed next to him and he looked at his baby with wonder.

His child was a girl named Carla, his love had wanted to honor his dead mother that he didn't have the chance to meet, so he named their child by her name, his child has a raven hair and milky white skin just like her mother, but she had his eyes. that made Eren give a sad smile as he looked at Levi. "Do you regret it?" Eren asked as he looked at the love of his life. "Do you regret chosen me, Mary?" Eren asked again making Levi frown at him and sighs.

"Eren, I told you before. I don't care if we are poor. I love you, and I will always choose you and Carla over my family's wealth every time." Levi whispered. That made Eren look at Levi with glassy eyes and nod his head happily at that holding his love and their child tightly to his chest.

"I love you too. I love you so much that I hurt to stay away from you and our child." Eren whispered as he held his family close to his chest. Levi sighs at the warmth and held their daughter in his arms and hummed a soft lullaby to their child.

Two years ago, Eren start working as a gardener in Ackerman's mansion, his mother had passed away from illness, and his father a doctor had died before that. he had met Levi a month after he had started working there and the two of them became friends. Mary Ackerman the woman that was known for her beauty across the kingdom, that suitors will kneel before her and give her anything she wants just for her to give them a chance to court her. she was 15 at that time and he was 20 an unlikely friend because of their status, she was a rich, smart, and beautiful woman inside and out, which was something that you will never be able to find in any rich woman at this time. And he….. he was nothing but a poor, dirty boy that had done nothing but farming all of his life, after his father died at the age of ten he had dropped from school and start working in his family's farm until his mother's death, he wasn't smart like her, nor was he handsome. But they had become friends in the end.

After that, they had fallen in love with each other. Eren didn't get his hopes up in being able to court the beauty that was known as Mary Ackerman, after all, he had nothing but a golden key that was a gift from his father before his death other than that he had nothing. But Mary didn't care about that, she was the one who confesses, he remembers that day he was so much happy that he had cried which only made Mary laugh at him softly and held him until he had calmed down. After that Eren had gone to Mary's father, lord Ackerman to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. That had made lord Ackerman enrage at him that he had lost his job, but Mary had a fight with her father because of that and he was there to see. And Mary had the choice, to chose him and be disowned, or to marry lord Smith from a rich and high status. But Mary had chosen him, she left everything for him. and somehow he felt like it was all his fault, even when Mary had assured him it was her own choice.

But what Eren had discovered next had shocked him to the core, his love Mary was a man, and not any normal man at that but he was a 'Carrier' a man that can bear a child, the carriers are so rear that it was said they don't exist. Mary or as his love had told him his real name 'Levi' had chosen him over his wealth. They had returned to Eren's farm then they had met his sister 'Isabel' who was happy for Eren and Levi, Isabel had married 'Farlan' who was another farmer that doesn't live far away from them. After the two of them had married the Gods had blessed them with a child, a beautiful girl. But even after a year and a half, Eren can't stop himself feeling guilty about destroying Levi's bright future.

"Don't think about it," Levi whispered making Eren hum at that and nod his head like he always does. Levi smiled at that and hummed as he looked at their child that was sound asleep. "Do you think that I should cut my hair or not?" Levi asked. Eren blinked at that and looked at Levi with a smile.

"You will look beautiful, long hair or short. You will always be beautiful." Eren kissed Levi's forehead making the younger male smile at that. "I wanted to give you something that I hope you will like," Eren said as he let go of Levi and took the golden key that he had hidden under his pillow.

"What is that?" Levi asked as he looked at the key with wonder making Eren smile at that, and put the key that he had turned into a necklace around Levi's neck.

"It was my father's. he gives me that golden key before his death and told me to cherish it. and now I am giving you the golden key because I want you to know that I will always cherish and love you until the day I die, Levi." Eren said as he looked at Levi, making the shorter man look at him with glassy eyes and nod his head with a smile.

Levi laughed happily as he felt Eren held him tightly. They two of them are finally happy.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi hummed happily as he sews clothes to their baby, he had told Eren the truth when he had said that he didn't care about his wealth or being disowned. Levi too had lost his mother like Eren, but he had lost his mother at the age of five, at that time he was still Levi and his mother had taught him to always follow his heart no matter what. Even when his family discovers that he was a carrier, his mother continues with protecting him from them, but when she had died Levi had died with her too, and Mary was born into this world.

Levi won't say that he hates his father, and he won't say that he like the man after all the man had taken his happiness away. But when Levi had met his husband, it was like he was Levi again and not Mary. Even when his love calls him by that name, it is more of a nickname than anything else, his Eren had fallen in love with his real name the second he had utter it. he only wished that his love will stop feeling guilty.

They have a perfect life even if they were poor, and a beautiful daughter that Levi was sure will be beautiful like his Eren. his love was a handsome man, he didn't know from where his self-shaming had come from, but he hopes that it will end. They have their own farm and house and the two of them work, he in sewing clothes and Eren as a farmer. He wonders sometimes why Eren thinks that he wasn't happy with this life.

Levi smiles softly as he looked at his daughter in her crib, he was sitting on a chair beside her crib watching as she laughed and talked in her language. Levi just coos to her making her laugh at that and coo back to him making him laugh softly at that and hum returning to his sewing with a small smile. He hoped that Eren will return to their home soon.

Levi heard the front door of his home being knocked on and he frowns at that, Eren never knocks on the door. Levi sighs softly as he stood up kissing his daughter's forehead and head to the door to open it, once Levi did he narrow his eyes at the man in front of him. "Lord Smith. It is a surprise to see you here. What can I do for you?" Levi said as he gets out of his home and closes the door behind him, he never trusted Erwin and never would. After all, the man was like a snake, fooling you with his lies then struck to kill.

"Ah! Mary, it had been a long time since I had seen you, three years I presume." Erwin said with a fake smile. Now as much as Levi wanted to frown at that fake smile, he still has his morals, so with that, he smiled too.

"Yes, you are right. But you never answered my question, Lord Smith." Levi said with a smile as his hands clench into fists, when will Eren return back home?

"Can you invite me to your….. lovely home?" Erwin said. And Levi didn't even miss the grimace on the man's face as he looked at his home. That made Levi frown and his face to turn to an emotionless one.

"I am truly sorry, Lord Smith. But my husband isn't home right now." Levi said, stretching the word 'husband' in hope that the man before him won't have any funny thoughts about having a chance with him. Erwin Smith had tried, believe me when he said he tried everything in the book to get Levi to accept marring him. sometimes Levi wonders if Erwin was stupid, or just didn't understand the word 'NO' that he repeated over and over every time that man was near him.

Erwin just frowns at that but nods his head with a smile and hummed. "Well then, I guess that I had over welcomed my stay. It was nice to see you again Mary, farewell then." With that Erwin turn around and head to the carriage that was waiting for him.

Levi frown as he saw Erwin leave, he couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling tugging his heart at that.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"I am telling you Eren, I don't feel safe with that man is out there," Levi said as he held Eren tighter, making Eren hum at that and held him too, minding their child that was sleeping between them. "Eren, I hear that a fortuneteller was in the village for a week, can we go and see them tomorrow?" Levi said as he looked up at Eren.

Eren sighs at that and looked at Levi, his love was on the edge ever since Lord Smith had shown his face this morning, and he has to say he was too. "Fine love, we will head there the first thing in the morning," Eren whispered with a smile, making Levi give a soft smile at that too.

Suddenly they jump as they heard a breaking sound coming from outside of their home. Eren stood as fast as he can and looked out of the window only to see the villagers outside holding up torches and forks. Eren freeze at that and looked at Levi who was holding their daughter who was crying softly. "The villagers outside." Eren mutter making Levi give him a confused and frighten look.

"W-why? Do you think that they discover that I am a carrier?" said Levi with a trembling voice. it was true that carries were miracles on earth to some kingdoms, but not their kingdom, no. for them a carrier was a curse that they want to get rid of, but the question that was running throw their heads was, who told them? The only people who knew who he truly was, were Eren's family, his father, and….. "Erwin!" Levi gasped out making Eren turn his face to look at him fast. "Erwin must have told them! Other than our families he was the only person who knew the truth." Levi choke out as he heard the sound of screaming and shouting coming from the outside.

Eren just moved fast to pull Levi out of the bed, not caring that Levi was only wearing his white nightgown. They had to get out of here with their child, maybe they could move to another kingdom or something but they had to get out of here right now!

They two of them freeze as they saw some of the villagers were able to break the door and Levi shook softly as he saw Eren standing in front of him protectively. "MOVE ASIDE! WE ONLY WANTED THAT WITCH!" a man yelled out as he came near them, but Eren was fast and he took out a knife that was behind him and slash the man's forearm. The man yelled and backed away making everyone look at the two of them with shock and fear.

"THE WITCH HAD CASE A CURSE ON HIM! HE WILL CURSE US ALL!" a woman screeched in the crowd. Making the men and women yell in rage. Levi flinches at that and held his daughter tightly to his chest as she starts crying hard, Eren was pressing him back, away from the people's harmful hands.

Eren growl at them as he heard Levi's frightened sobs as he held his daughter even more tightly, he had to find a way out. Eren starts attacking every person who dared to come near them. The crowds were yelling, their child's cries and Levi's silent prayers were the only things that were heard that night. But no matter how much Eren fought against them, he know he couldn't win this fight, he was only a single man against the whole village, everyone knew that he will end up dead anyway.

Levi watches in horror as a man thrust his sword in Eren's heart, making his love fell on the floor with his dead eyes on his. Levi didn't know from where that scream of terror had come from, it took him a minute to realize that it had come from him. he saw how the villagers come to him, how they had ripped his child away from him. they dragged him out of his house, but to his horror, they throw his child near Eren and light the house on fire.

Levi remembered who he had begged and screamed for them to save his child, to save Eren! to do something! But they had done none. Only tying him to a tree and made him watch how his happiness was burning to the ground, his child had stopped screaming and crying soon after they had lightened his house, which made Levi choke on his breath and sob harder and cursing this village and everything in it.

Levi had stayed tied up to that tree until morning, he was shivering as he saw his house that was nothing but a sad pile of burnt timbres and way too many ashes. Levi wondered if his lover and their child's ashes were there too, dancing in the morning's light like a gray snowflake.

Levi turns his head as he heard the sound of a carriage came to a halt near him and he growled as he saw Erwin Smith get out of that carriage and show his face. he saw that disgusting smirk that was hiding by his stoic face and he growled at that. once he saw Erwin kneel before him to talk, he spits on that bastard's face. he took a dark pleasure from the shocked and disgusted look on that bastard's ugly mug. Though Erwin stood up only to slap him in the face hard, making him bite his bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

"I will only give you this one chance Levi, so chose wisely," Erwin said in a low voice that made Levi sneer at him. "You can choose me and you will live, or you can say no or you will die. So what do you think?" Erwin hummed slowly as he looks at the house that was nothing but ashes right now.

"I curse you." Levi mutter making Erwin turn to him raising his brow at that. "I CURSE YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU! UNTIL THE LAST ONE OF YOU! I CURSE YOU!" Levi shrike at them making the villagers screech in distress that the witch had cursed their village.

That only made Erwin snort and he looked at his servants. "Put him in the carriage." He said as he heads to the carriage not caring about the shouts and screams that were heard from the villagers.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi growl as he rocks himself back and forth hiding his face from the mirrors that were all around him. after that day he had lost his family months ago, Erwin took him to his castle and locked him up in a room in the highest tower there was, in a room full of mirrors. "So you can see how much of a whore you had turned to." The bastard had said.

Levi shivers violently as he raised his head to look at one of the hundreds of mirrors that were there. He had become skinny, practically nothing but a skin and bones his cheeks were hollowed from the starvation they had forced him to in this months, and his skin held nothing but burns and bruises he had gained from them beating him up daily, the only thing that was hiding his disgusting body was his nightgown he had worn the day his family had left this earth. Gone the beauty everyone had praised him with, and in its place was nothing but a shell that he was waiting for it to die so he could finally be with his family.

"Did you hear?" one of the guards that were outside his room spook to the second. Levi just turns his head to the only place that didn't have a mirror in it which was the door.

"Yeah, I heard that Lord Smith will take that disgusting thing to his bed tonight. I don't know what he was seeing, the beauty had bled from that thing only to show it is true self as a wicked witch." The second mutter as he looked forward.

Levi freezes at that and shook even more as tears start running down his face. a sneer then dons his face at the thought of that bastard sharing his bed after what he had done to his husband and child. At that Levi stood on his shaky legs and head to one of the mirrors that were in the far end of his prison. He moves it a little to show a knife that he was able to steal from one of the guards.

Levi looked at his reflection once more and give a small smile, he will be with his child and love soon enough. with all of the strength that left in his body, Levi cut his left hand off. Blood start flooding down freely from the place that his hand was supposed to be in soaking his dirty white gown in it. with that Levi took his last breath as he died surrounded by his blood in the room full of mirrors.

* * *

It was dark when Erwin had entered the room and he frown, it was midnight because he didn't have any time to visit Mary until now, but nonetheless he took a candle that was near the guards as he entered the room, he looked around the place until he saw a figure that was lying on the floor in the center of the room.

Erwin rolled his eyes at that, as soon as Mary accept him he will case this punishment away. But until he says yes, he will stay in this dark room full of mirrors. Once Erwin reached Levi he freezes as he saw one of Levi's hand cut off. He growls at that and looked at the guards that were outside if the room. "WHO KILLED HIM?!" he growled at them making them jump in fear at his booming voice.

"W-what do you mean sire? We had been guarding this room for hours." One of the guards said as he looks at Erwin with a confused face. that made Erwin frown and kick Levi's corps until he saw the knife in his hand.

Erwin sneer at that then smirk cruelly at the dead body before him. "Bloody Mary." He mutters and then laughed at that making the guards back away in fear that their Lord had gone made. "A name that suits you now, don't you think?" he said as he starts walking around the corps in circles.

"S-sire… you shouldn't insult the dead, b-because of you d-did their s-spirit will be after you." Said the second guard shivering in fear at the thought of that witch's spirit after them.

That made Erwin snort and laugh once more. "Oh, is that so?" he mutter and the two guards nod their head hurriedly. That only made Erwin snicker at their fear-filled faces. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary. I killed your baby." Erwin smirk at the guards as they shrike in fear and run out of the room.

Erwin rolled his eyes once more and looked at Levi's corps only to see nothing there. Erwin furrows his brows in confusion and looked at one of the mirrors only to see Levi looking at him with a sneer. Erwin jumps at that and yell and looked all around him only to see Levi's dead face appearing in every mirror in the room.

Levi's long hair was drenched in blood, the same as his gown and half of his face. he was carrying the knife in his right hand while his left that was cut was pointing at Erwin. Erwin shiver in disgust as Levi's pale skin was mattered with black and blue bruises.

Though Levi smirk at him making Erwin back away to the door, Erwin gulp as he heard the door being slammed shut behind him. " **I will kill you!"** Erwin heard Levi said after that Levi scream an ear-piercing scream that made Erwin fall on his knees while holding his hands to his ears to stop that horrible voice from shrieking like a banshee.

Erwin then yells and back away to the door as he saw Levi get out of the mirror and start walking to him still pointing his cut hand at him. the screams continue and this time it was mixed with Erwin's as he was tortured in the room full of mirrors.

After that the castle servants found their lord's dead body, his eyes were ripped and his head was cut from its place in his body. All the mirrors in the room were broken.

The years run after that incident and the legend of 'Bloody Mary' becomes known to the land. Everyone who tried to summon her was killed horribly, though one of the women said that she could show you your future husband if you repeat her name three times.

Centuries start passing and the true story of 'Bloody Mary' became forgotten, but the only true thing that was known is that she will kill you the second you utter her name in front of a mirror.

* * *

So what do you think?

My second horror story!

And it had to be about Bloody Mary!

Whoever had done the ritual and saw her, I will give him a cookie!

I had never seen her no matter how much I tried T^T

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

… **My Bloody Mary…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains. Cursing, violence and bullying, sadness. And Levi Nearly killing poor Eren. And other things that are in here too. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

… _Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Eren gulps softly as he looked at the school building he was seeing, he took a shaky breath and continued with his way. He tugs at his hood so it would hide his bruised face, it doesn't matter what he thinks or want after all his life wasn't his anymore.

Keep your head down.

Don't look anyone in the eyes.

And always do what they want from you.

Simple rules that Eren followed and will continue to follow until he dies or be killed, was it from the school bullies for his sexuality, or his family for being an ungrateful child, it doesn't matter to him, he just HAVE to follow them.

Eren Yeager, that was his name. (or the name that the ones who were civilized enough called him with.) He was sixteen years old. (which surprised him how many years he was able to survive.) He stood at six feet (You would think that being tall might scare the bullies off? Then think again because God knows when his bruised body would have time to recover from them beating him daily) Eren just sighs at that. he has dark brown hair, and teal eyes, and pale skin. The pale skin being from him always been locked in the basement if he had done something wrong, which was always.

Eren just held the strap of his bag tightly heading to his locker. As soon as he throws his stuff there he could head to the class and save himself the bullying that will follow. Eren reached his closet and roll his eyes at the words that were written there. _**'Die!', 'Faggot', 'Bitch'.**_ And so on and so on. Nothing was new really. He wondered sometimes why the people in this city only accept homosexuality if it was with carries being one of the couples, Eren never got his answer and he knew that he will never get it. And no matter how much the principle talks with the students his locker was always drawn on. In the end, the principle gets tired from talking and let it be.

Eren took a calming breath at that and open his locker, only to jump back with a shout as he saw a dead cat in it. the students around him laughed and pointed at his shaky form, but it was a usual day, it always was.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" yelled Petra. One of the only teachers that still give a fuck about him. after all, even the teachers had given up on him. "Eren..? are you OK?!" she asked him softly as she came near him.

NO! he was not OK, he never was and never will. Eren just points a shaky finger to his locker making Petra look at it and gasp in disgust. "EXPLAIN THIS?!" Petra yelled and looked at the students who were whispering, some snickering at the sight.

"Well, teacher. It seems like Yeager doesn't know what respecting the dead mean." Said one of the football players and the ban of Eren's existing. Jean Kirstein.

Eren just bite his bottom lip at that, he was already a halfway to his grave, and Eren was sure that the dead are the only ones who even pity him at this point. Petra, on the other hand, was glaring at Jean with a red face from anger. "Well then, I think that you won't mind another day of detention this week." She said as if it was an everyday event. Which ironically was an everyday event.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I HAVE A PRACTICE TODAY!" Jean yelled. Throwing Eren his most hateful glare, like Eren was the reason for his misery. Which unsurprisingly he was.

"It is your problem, Mr. Kirstein. Now unless you want to get this cat out of here, then it is final." Petra said coldly. Making Jean glare at the floor and Eren to fidget softly behind her. looking at his feet like they were the only interesting thing in the whole school right now.

He wondered what kind of beating he will get after school's ending today. Eren then felt Petra's soft hand taking a hold of him and dragging him to the nurse's office. And like always, Eren didn't raise his head, he didn't know what Petra will do if she saw his face, but he has enough beating and death threats, he didn't want more to be added to the list.

Once Eren was in the nurse's office, he saw the school nurse Rico raise her head to look at them, she then rolled her eyes at that. Eren didn't even felt insulted by it after all visiting Rico's office was a daily chore by now, and he was sure that Rico gets tired by that too.

"What happened this time, Petra? Did someone kick him? punched him? other things I should be aware of?" Rico asked in a bored voice making Petra glare at the woman before her. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. what am I supposed to do when he comes here three times a day." The nurse grumbled making Petra held the bridge of her nose and shook her head at that.

Eren just looked down fidgeting softly at that, he wanted to get out of here. Eren heard the school's bell ring out loud making him press his lips into a thin line. He can't offer to miss a class in school or his father will flip. "Miss Petra, can you write me a note, please?" Eren asked in a soft voice making Petra look at him with a soft frown.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for a little while?" Petra asked softly hoping that Eren will stay here until she talks with the principle about doing something to stop the bullying…. Again. Eren shook his head a 'No' at that making Petra sighs softly. "Alright then," Petra said and turn to Rico who had already written a note the second Eren had asked them.

Eren took the note and thanked them, then head to his class. He wondered when his life had started heading down to hell. Probably since his mother's death. But as always Eren just shrugs it off and tug at his hood until it covered his eyes. It doesn't matter anymore, he knows that he will die soon anyway.

With that Eren headed to his class.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

When Eren had entered his class he could feel all the eyes on him and he just swallows at that. Nanaba, his English teacher looked at him and raise her hand, waiting for the note she knows that Eren have, Eren give her the note and wait for her to read it. he was never late for class and unlike some of his classmates, he was always on time for school, never slacking or skipping. The school was the only place he was allowed to be in other then his room if he wasn't locked in the basement.

Nanaba then sighs after she finished reading the note and nod her head to Eren to take a seat. Eren nodded his thanks and walked to the back of the class to sit in the only seat available, near Annie Leonhart. They weren't friends per se, but Eren liked to think that they were. After all, the two of them talk from time to time and he helps her with their classes if she had difficulty. (They have all of their classes together) that and Annie had joked with him about being emo like her from all the black the two of them liked wearing.

Eren took a seat and sighs softly as he took his notebook and dropped his bag on the floor with a soft 'thud'. He then blinked as he saw Annie holding a small piece of paper to him. Eren narrow his eyes and took it opening it to read what was there.

 _'Where were you?'_

Eren hummed at that then sighs softly, should he tell Annie? He was sure that by now the news had traveled all around the school. But it won't hurt to tell Annie.

 _'Nurse office.'_

Eren wrote and passed the paper to Annie and looked forward, mainly to not have Miss Nanaba suspicious. But she won't care about what he was doing in the back if he didn't disturb her class. She wasn't afraid of him slacking a little in class, after all, he was a straight 'A' student.

Eren heard the rustle of paper and looked down at the paper that Annie had passed him. he smiles at that a little, maybe they could be real friends?

 _'Jean?'_

Eren frown at that name and grunt with a nod making Annie give a soft sigh at that. Eren then looked at another paper Annie had passed.

 _'Should I kill him?'_

Eren's lips twitch up at that, a small smile but it was the first real one since his mother's death at the age of ten. No one had ever cared about him other than few, and to see a classmate come to his aid was kind of refreshing.

 _'I don't want you to hurt yourself.'_

Eren passes her the paper and smirk at her when she raised her eyebrow. He knew that Annie has a black-belt in karate and martial art so if she wanted to she can clean the floor with Jean's face.

 _'Why? Because I am a girl?'_

Eren blinked at that question, he had never thought about that when he had told her no.

 _'No, that is not the reason. You know that Jean doesn't fight fair.'_

And that was true, after all when Jean fights all of his minions' fight with him. Eren had learned that the hard way when he had fought with Jean one time.

 _'I would like to see him try.'_

Eren gives a soft chuckle at that and he saw from the corner of his eye how Annie smiled softly. After that, they turn their attention to the class. And for the first time, Eren thought that today may not seem as bad like he had thought.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

After the classes had ended, Annie stood up and dragged Eren out of the class, Eren blink at that but followed Annie anyway, they have a free period so what's the harm? Though Eren froze as she dragged him to the lady's bathroom.

"Annie! What the fuck?!" he whispered/shout at her making Annie shush him softly and open the door of the bathroom and looked around. After seeing that no one was there she dragged Eren to the bathroom and close the door locking it.

Annie then looked at Eren and sighs. "Did Jean cause the bruises on your face?" she asked making Eren tense at that and look away from her at the bathroom mirrors, Eren just shrugs making Annie sighs once more. "Do you want me to hide them for you?" that made Eren look at her and cocked his head to the side in confusion, how would she do that? Annie smiled at him softly. "Makeup." She said and Eren bites his bottom lip at that. should he?

In the end, Eren nods his head at that, making Annie smile. He then sits on one of the stalls and lowers his hood, making Annie press her lips into a thin line at the condition of his face. but she didn't open her mouth to question him. she just gets her makeup out of her bag and throws it near Eren's. with that she got to work.

"Wow, you're hot," Annie said after she finished the final touches, she blinks once more as she took Eren's face in her hands. she was able to hide all of the bruises that were on Eren's face thankfully his lips and nose weren't busted or broken.

At that comment, Eren snorts and shook his head. "No, I'm not." He mutters making Annie give him a disbelieving look and drag him to the bathroom's mirror. Eren blink as he saw his face in the mirror and he had to hide his gasp. He looks just like his late mother. That thought made him smile a little, Annie was able to hide all of the bruises on his face with the makeup she had, thankfully her skin was pale like him so the makeup wasn't that noticeable. She even styled his shoulder-length hair into a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

Eren hum at that, sadly this was the first time he saw his face without bruises for three years. Even if it was a makeup the hard work that Annie had put into it count, it was the first time someone did something nice to him. "Thank you." Eren mutter as he looks at Annie with a grateful smile. That made Annie smile at him in return and nodded her head.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren looked at his exam paper with a shocked face, gulping softly in fear, he didn't know what to do, he can't show his face to his father with this grads! His father was going to kill him! Eren took a shaky breath trying to calm himself from another panic attack that was going to happen. Maybe his father will forgive him this time?

"So what did you get?" Annie asked him as she grimaces at her paper then throw it at her desk. "I got B+ though it was a miracle consider that the questions were from hell" Annie then sighs at that.

Eren gulps and gives her his paper making her blink at that. "A-! Wow, you are probably the only person in this class who had got an A. other than that, everyone had got B's or C's." Annie said calming Eren down slightly. She was right, he had got an A and that's all it matters.

…

….

…

After the end of the third period, Annie had dragged Eren again to the dining hall, Eren usually heads to the library in the lunch hour to study. But he didn't know what to do when Annie starts dragging him around today. He didn't even know if friends do that. he had never had friends before. Well other then Jean who was his friend once upon a time, but that was before the bastard had changed.

"Yo! Annie, you are late!" Eren heard someone said and he raises his head to look at the people sitting around the table. Eren fidget at that, he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should tell Annie that he had to go.

"Yeah, yeah. I had to bring my friend with me." She said making the rest look behind her at Eren. Eren just smiled nervously at them and waved. That made them smile back at him and Eren to sigh softly in relief.

"So, that is Eren you had been talking about." A freckled woman asked making Eren blink at that and looked at Annie who nods her head with a smile.

"Yeah, that is him, but only now did he accept coming here, I had to drag him though." She mutters the last part making the others chuckle at that. Annie then dragged Eren to sit on her right side when she took a seat next to the coconut head. Eren flushed in embarrassment as Annie kissed that coconut boy hard making him moan.

The freckled woman saw that and laughed at him, making Eren grumble and tug his hood to hide his eyes. "You will get used to that. they usually go at it worst then rabbits." At his horror-struck face, she laughed harder. "Well then, I guess it fell on me to tell you who we are. I am Ymir, and this is Krista, Marco, Sasha, and the two making out are Armin the blond coconut and Annie." Eren nods his head as Ymir point at everyone she introduces.

"Eren Yeager, nice to meet you." He said softly making Armin break his kiss with Annie and look at Eren. Annie grumbles at that but was happy that Eren was finally making friends.

"Oh, now I remember, you always sit in the back of the classes we share." At that Eren looked at Armin hard. Ah! They had chemistry and physics together. Eren nod at that and hummed. Armin smiled at that and then nod his head, he wasn't happy about how Eren was treated by their classmates and other people in the school, but every time one of their gang try to stop them from bulling Eren, Eren was already gone by the time they reach him.

"So Ymir. What kind of a story are you going to tell us today." Marco asked making Eren look at him in confuse. At that Marco smiled. "Every week Ymir tells us a horror story at lunch, be it a legend or not, we do it every Monday." Eren hummed at that and nod his head for them to continue.

Ymir smirk at that and looked at them all. "I am going to tell you a story about…. Bloody Mary!" that made Armin gulp in fear and Eren blink in surprise. Bloody Mary? His mother had told him that story once when he was a child.

"You mean the woman that appears after you mention her name three times in front of a mirror?" Eren asked making Ymir pout at that and nod her head. "My mother told me the story when I was a little. Though I don't believe that she is real." Eren muttered making Ymir grunt at that.

"You are no fun!" Ymir whine at that making the rest laugh at them. Eren gives a soft smile at that, maybe today wasn't that bad.

"OI! Gayger what are you doing here?" as soon as Eren heard Jean's voice he had lost the smile on his face. the people around the table glared at Jean and his gang. Eren growls softly as he felt Jean pull his hood away, making half of the dining hall gape at his face, Eren clinches his hands into fists as he saw Annie push Jean away only for that bastard to try and hit her.

Eren snap at that and stood up punching Jean's face hard making him slam into another table. The dining hall was silent at that as they looked at Eren with shock, Eren had never hit anyone before so for him to attack Jean that had shocked them quite a bit. Jean's gang (Reiner, Berthold, Connie, Marlow, Hitch, and his girlfriend Mikasa.) all looked at Eren's face. it was the first time that anyone had sawed his whole face without something covering it up.

"Stay away from them," Eren said coldly as he glared at Jean and his gang. He didn't know from where this courage had come from, and it was scaring him more than anything else. Eren then gives a shaky sigh as he raised his hood over his head once more and head outside of the dining hall.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!" Eren wince at his father's loud voice and look down on the floor, not daring to raise his head. He could head his stepmother Dina sighs and his brother Zeke snorts at him. Eren just bite his bottom lip and clench his hands into fists, when his father is like this it's better to leave him to rant as much as he wants or his punishment will be worst. "A-! a fucking A-!" Eren flinch as he heard his father's loud voice near him.

"You locked me in the basement, I told you I had an exam that night," Eren muttered softly hoping that his father didn't hear him, but as always his father did.

"What did you say?" Grisha said as he crumbles the paper in his hand. Eren just looked down without opening his mouth, he had already caused himself more trouble than he can bear today. "I don't care if you had to sleep with your teacher! If the next time you didn't get a full mark then you won't live another second in this house!" Grisha yelled and Eren had to hide his disgust at what his father had said. How could his father say something like this! like losing his virginity to a pedophile was nothing?!

Eren heard his father take a long breath trying to calm himself, Eren just waited for his punishment, if he moves an inch he knows that he was doomed. "Zeke, me and your mother are heading outside for the night. You are in charge of the house. As for you, you piece of shit! You are going to stay in the basement until midnight." Well… that was a light punishment. Usually, Grisha will throw him in the basement for a whole day, sometimes two if it was the weekend. Maybe something good had happened to Grisha, maybe that is the reason why he was in such a good mood today.

Zeke nods his head and held Eren's arm tightly. "Let's go. I don't know how much his good mood going to last." Zeke grunts dragging him to the basement. Eren didn't do a thing, he just followed Zeke like he always does. At least he won't sleep with an aching body today.

When Eren entered the basement he heard the door slam behind him making him grimace and walk down the stairs until he was in the basement. The basement was filled with nothing but old and useless things. That Eren always wondered why they were in here in the first place. Eren just sighs at that and sit on an old couch that Eren was sure was here since the world war two. Eren just sighs as he lay on it closing his eyes, maybe sleeping will make the time run faster?

And maybe not.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

 _"Ok Eren, I am going to tell you a really scary story!" his mother said raising her hands in front of her and yelled a soft 'Bo!' to scare him making him giggle softly at that and nod his head fast. "It is the story of….. Bloody Mary!" she said making Eren gasp at that._

 _Then Eren scrunches his nose at that name. "Who is Bloody Mary? Did you know her?" Eren asked softly, he had never heard of that name in all of his nine years old of life._

 _Carla smiled at that softly. "Bloody Mary was a beautiful boy. He was a carrier." At that Eren 'oh'-ed and nod his head urging his mother to continue. "But one day he fell in love with a farmer and together they married and had a beautiful child." Eren smiled at that and waited for his mother to say more. "But one day! An evil man had shown up and he had hurt Mary and his family, Mary had seen how his family had been hurt as that evil man took him away because of his beauty!" Eren gasp in horror holding his mother tightly at that. "But it seems like the Gods had taken pity on him. Because later when Mary had been hurt, they Gods case a curse on him!"_

 _"Oh, No!" Eren shook his head in horror making Carla smile sadly at that but nod her head at him and continue with the story._

 _"Oh, Yes! The Gods curse him to be in a world full of mirrors! And when someone had to say his name three times, he had to show them his face." at that Eren frown at the poor boy, what can Eren do to save him?! "But when Mary find his husband that the evil man had taken. Mary will finally be free! But until then Mary will live in that world full of mirrors."_

 _Eren nod his head, sad about how the story had ended. Poor Mary, he was still in that cold world all by himself! "Who had told you that story, Mama?" Eren asked looking at his mother._

 _Carla hummed at that with a smile. "Bloody Mary!" Eren gasped once more and looked at his mother for an explanation. "When I was nineteen, I and your Godmother wanted to meet our future husbands. It says that if you repeat Mary's names three times in a dark room in front of a mirror with a candle in your hand. He will show you your husband or wife. So the two of us decided to do just that!" Carla said with a soft smile making Eren nod his head for her to continue. "But Your Godmother had fallen sick the day we wanted to do the ritual, so being the energetic girl I was I did it alone." At that Eren gape at his mother. Wasn't his mother afraid of monsters? "And I met him!" Carla gives a sad smile at that. "He was hurt and scared, he told me I look like someone he had known from a long time ago. He then told me his story, and because I looked like a person he knows he shows me my future husband, your father. After that, I never saw him no matter how many times I had done the ritual." Carla said making Eren hum at that. "OK! Time for bed sweetie. Goodnight." She said kissing his forehead making Eren smile at that._

 _"Goodnight." Eren mutter as he snuggles into his bed. His mother's story running through his mind._

…

… _._

…

Eren blink awake at that and sighs as he sits up. He then dry-washed his face and give a soft yawn. He Hadn't dreamed of his mother in years, Eren smiled at that softly. He missed their time together when she will tell him a story and bond together. Though in the end, she died because of his father, the person she loved the most.

"Bloody Mary…" Eren hummed at that and looked around the light basement, the only thing he was thankful for, was that the basement was light making him look freely around this dump. "It won't hurt trying. I have an hour before Zeke get me out of here." Eren mutter as he looks at his hand-watch. With that Eren gives a soft smile at that thought and starts looking around the place for the items he wants.

Eren cough softly as he pushes some junks full of dust out of his was and he grimaces. Maybe this weekend he could clean this place, God knows if this place had a dead body hidden in it. Eren shouts as he tripped on something and he moans in pain as his head hits the wall in the far corner. Eren stood up and massage the spot where he had landed just a second ago cursing at the pain.

Eren stood up and looked around the place and blink, it was the first time for him to see this place. He stood up and dusted his clothes and looked around. What he had tripped on was a small flight of stairs which was strange, but what was weird was what lay a little farther away from him. there was a full-body mirror that was cracked on one side, but what was weirder the candles that surrounded the mirror. That made Eren blink, it was like a scene from a horror movie, the scene that the witch light all of these candles and start to chant weird-ass words to lay her curse on this land.

Eren just snorts at that and shook his head. _Yeah, right._ Eren then walked closer and get his lighter out of his pocket. He then lights a small candle near the mirror. Then he frowns, something was missing. He hummed as he back away and carefully heads to turn off the lights switch to turn it off. He snorts at how the candle had practically light the whole basement. Maybe he should stop using the lights and start using the candles here.

Eren then head where the mirror was and look at it especially the cracked side. Was he really going to do this? well, he didn't have anything better to do. And Zeke was late! It was now midnight and Zeke didn't even open the door for him to get out so he doesn't have anything better at this moment.

Eren sighs and looks at his reflection in the mirror. "Bloody Mary," Eren said slowly and then roll his eyes at that. "Bloody Mary." He shivers as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on its end. Eren just frowns and continues to look at the mirror hard, maybe he should stop, but this was only a game….. right? He gulps at that and gives a shaky laugh, he wasn't a scary cat so why was he acting like this now. "Bloody Mary," Eren said fast then sighs as he didn't see a thing. He then turns around as he heard a sound from upstairs it seems like Zeke had returned.

Eren then turn to blow the candle but he froze in horror at what he saw in the mirror. In the mirror stood a person other than him with a long raven hair drench in blood. A gray face of a corpse, the corpse was full of bruises and cut pointing his cut hand at him with the other holding a knife. **"E-Eren…?"** he heard that hollow voice call him and it only took that for Eren to give an ear-piercing scream as he back away from the mirror.

Eren trip on the stairs and crawl away. But what happened next made him shrike in horror. The corpse leans on the mirror until it gets out of it and starts crawling to get him. **"Eren!"** the smile on the corpse face as it said his name, was a horror by itself. He didn't know how but he was able to dash to the basement's door. He didn't know how he was able to climb the stairs but he did it. **"EREN!"** every time the corpse call him he shiver in fear as he felt a cold breath on the back of his neck.

When he reached the basement's door he starts pounding at the door with his fists. "PLEASE! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! ZEKE! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" Eren didn't care, he continues to pound at the door until his hands bleed. Tears were running down his face as he looks at the stairs only to see that the corpse was halfway through them. Eren's heart nearly stop at that, he saw the frown on the corpse's face and his heart did stop for a second as the corpse point his hand at him, it seems like it only took that for the shadows in the basement to start heading his direction. Eren sob at that and turn to the door, maybe he could breakthrough? "PLEASE!" he screeched.

Only for the door to open a moment later. Eren didn't think, he just pushed whoever opened the door and slammed the door shut. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he didn't hear Zeke's voice, he just locked the basement door as fast as he can and crawl away from it. "Eren?!" Zeke said as he looked at him only to jump as he heard the basement door being pound on.

He was about to head to it only for Eren to hold him back. Zeke jumps once more as the pounding continued, but what made him give a terrified squeak was the ear-piercing scream coming from behind the door. At that, the door cracked in the middle making Zeke fell next to Eren, who was shivering and sobbing softly at how the house's light start flicking. **"EREN!"** with that the screams vanish into thin air, leaving the two brothers shivering violently at that.

"W-w-what t-the f-fuck w-was t-that, Eren?" Zeke stuttered and looked at Eren, only to see his brother holding his hands to his ears and chanting something rocking himself back and forth. "Eren?!" still nothing, the only thing Eren had done was raising his voice louder and louder until he was screaming what he was chanting. "EREN!" Zeke slapped Eren hard at that making him stop and look at his brother in shock. Eren look at Zeke shakily making the older man shook his shoulders. "What was that?!" but Eren didn't answer him, because after the shock had left his body he passes out, making Zeke curse at that and runs to the phone to call for the ambulance.

The sound of breaking glass went unnoticed.

* * *

What do you think?

Oh, shit. Eren was going to lose his mind after this.

And Wow! What a great way to welcome your husband after centuries, Levi.

Never been so proud.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	3. Chapter 3

… **My Bloody Mary…**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains. Cursing, violence, bullying, abuse, and sadness. Characters death And Levi being an insane little shit. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

… _Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Silence….

That was the only thing that Eren couldn't enjoy in his life no matter how much he tried. Even now that piping sound continues with disturbing him over and over again. But what had made him shiver in fear and try to hide his body under the blanket like how he did when his mother had died, was his father's screams. Whomever his father was arguing with or fighting with, he wouldn't see the daylight if his father's shrikes were anything to go by. He wonders if he will one day die and get rid of that echoing voice of his father that refuses to leave him alone, even on his death bed.

"Are you saying that MY son is insane?!"

Eren flinch at the loud voice that seems to continue its yelling, refusing Eren any rest. He was still afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see the corpse looking at him with that grin that had made his blood run cold at the sight of it. and Eren had to say, he was stupid he shouldn't have done something this idiotic, but as always he was an idiot who doesn't know when to stop.

"I didn't say that sir, I only suggest to let him stay here for a while. We don't know what kind of trauma he had been through, especially with the bruises on his body and face that were hidden under that makeup-"

Eren had to furrow his brows, eyes still close, what makeup…..? Ah! He must mean the one that Annie had put on him to hide his fucked up face, he had forgotten about it when he had returned home, but he always wears his hoodie so he wasn't worried about his father seeing it, but it seems like his father had seen it anyway.

"You had said enough! I want my son out of here, NOW!"

"But father-"

"Shut up Zeke!"

Eren just grunt at that and opened his eyes slowly, he didn't want to hurt them more than necessary with the harsh lighten, it seems like his father was getting him out of here. Probably angry that the hospital he owns had seen how his 'Ungrateful Child' look bruised as hell, that and maybe he will finally get kicked out of the house like how he had been planing for three years now.

Eren just grunt at that and tried to sit up, when he was able to do it he had ended up panting for dear life and God! did his body hurt like hell? Eren saw a glass of water near him and he gave a relieved sigh taking the glass and sip the cold liquid slowly, hoping against hope that the itch in his body will vanish like the itch in his throat had. **"Eren."** Eren's body froze at the mention of his name in that voice he had heard in the basement, after that his body starts shaking as he turns to look at the far end of the room were… where there was a mirror that was hanging on the wall. Eren's breath hitch as he saw that…. that demon staring at him trying to get out of the mirror-like he had done before.

At that Eren screamed and with all his might he throws the glass at the mirror making the items shatter and for that demon's imagine to vanish once again. Eren didn't realize it but his shouting had attracted all the doctors and the nurses in the hall. he could see his father looking at him with a sneer from the doorway but Eren didn't care, Eren felt someone shake his shoulders harshly and look at one of the doctors that had done it. "G-get it OUT!" Eren screech pointing at the shards of mirror that was on the floor. "OUT! OUT! GET IT OUT!" Eren yelled as he back away from the mirror if that was even possible nearly falling out of his bed, one of the doctors nod to the nurses as they head to the mirror and the glass that was broken on the floor.

Eren didn't even take a breath until that mirror was out of the room, but he was still shaking even then, he saw some of the doctors talk with themselves and then they went to talk to his father who was scowling the whole time at him, making Eren avoid looking in his eyes and look around the room, afraid that there was another mirror in here that the monster will use to get to him. suddenly Eren felt dizzy and looked at one of the nurses who smile kindly at him injecting something into the IV fluid making Eren give a dizzy shake of his head. The nurse just smiled softly at him as she helped him under the cover, slowly Eren's eyes closed without his consent as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

And for once in his life the room was silent.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

The next time Eren woke up in it was morning. Eren looked around the white room with a frown, what had happened? He didn't remember clearly, his head was fuzzy enough that he feels like it was filled with cotton. But it only took him thirty seconds for his mind to catch up to his tense body that was waiting for an attack. Eren shoot out into a sitting position and looked around the room fearfully, sighing in relief as he saw no mirror or a demon waiting for him.

Eren then stare blankly at the wall, he didn't know if he should laugh at the bullshit of a story his mother had told him, or should he laugh at himself for being an idiot? Because it seems like he had unleashed a demon that was after him, maybe it wouldn't be bad to die, maybe that demon he had to summon will be merciful enough to give him a quick death? But who was he kidding! He was an idiot with a bullseye on his back! Was since his mother had died. It seems like his father and the bullies wasn't enough as it is, the Gods had to curse him with a demon too. Eren wonders how much he would be able to live this time.

"Oh! You are awake!" Eren blink at that and look at the door only to see the same nurse who had put him to sleep give him a soft smile once again as she enters the room slowly, like she will set off a wild animal if she moves any faster, and maybe he was a wild animal to some, who wouldn't turn into one with a demon marking them as a chewing toy? "Are you OK? You got us quite worried back there?" she said softly as she stood before him, which made Eren blink once more. Was he OK? No, he wasn't. never had and never would until he die, but even if he died right now there will be a demon after his soul it seems.

"I am fine." Eren mutter making the woman smile at that, maybe if he repeats this sentence it will turn into a reality? It never worked before so why should it work now? Eren just shook his head and sighs softly, he felt a killing headache about to take over. "Do you have painkillers?" Eren mutters making the nurse nod her head and look at him for a long time before she even gives him some with a glass of water. Eren didn't care he just took him when he was home he wasn't allowed near any medication was it painkillers or bandages, his father said that they were for important guests. But he knew that his father just likes to bullshit him with that, so he left it alone.

"Eren." speaking of the devil. Eren turns his head to see his father glaring at him softly, Eren blink at that and look around the room for his clothes, he saw them on the chair in the far corner of the room and he sighs softly as he saw his schoolbag in there too. "Get ready in five minutes. You are going to school." Grisha said making Eren roll his eyes at that, the nurse frowning softly but a firm glare from Grisha made her run out of the room to find a doctor.

Eren was able to stand from the bed and head to his clothes. He knows that when he returned home his punishment will be much, much more worst then he was thinking of. well, At least he got some painkillers first, once Eren was fully clothed he walked to the door only to see Grisha glaring at him one more time before walking forward, leaving Eren to follow after him. once Eren saw Grisha's car he starts shaking in fear as he saw the mirrors in the car, maybe he could walk to school.

"Get. In." Grisha's sharp voice made Eren gulp and head to the car sitting in the back seat away from the mirrors. "We are going to talk about your punishment after school," Grisha said as he slammed his door shut after he took his seat. "Do you have any idea what you had done?!" he growled as the car started heading to Eren's school, all the while Eren had kept his mouth shut letting Grisha talk as much as he wants. "You made all of the doctors stare at me like some sort of freak for having a son like you!" at that Grisha made a sharp turn making Eren flinch as his eyes fell on his father's. "Spectrophobia! Are you serious?! Since when do you have a fucking phobia of mirrors? The last time I checked you had put that disgusting makeup on your face, and that I may say need a FUCKING MIRROR!" Eren wince at Grisha's loud voice but he had sighed in relief as he saw Grisha stop in front of the school. Eren just get out of the car making everyone look at him in shock, he usually walks to school, so for people to see him get out of a car, and a fancy one at that left people dumbfounded at that. "I am going to pick you up, so I better find you here when you finish," Grisha said making Eren nod at that and close the door behind him, Eren gives a relieved sigh when his father's car was out of sight, he needs to get to his homeroom fast.

Surprisingly he wasn't laughed at this time, probably the students were too shocked to see him get out of a car that only the riches could handle its cost. Eren rolls his eyes at that, so what if he was rich? It wasn't his money, to begin with, it was all his father's. the only money Eren has under his name was ten thousand dollars he had been saving for his eloping (Could he even say that?) to France when he knew that his Godmother stayed at for few years. Maybe she will come back? After all, it had been three years since she left, after her war with his father in his custody. She had known what his father had done, and she had tried to get him out, but as always his father had done something nearly getting her killed that she had to leave the country. Though she had given him her address and phone number and told him to run to her if he can, and Eren won't blame her for running away, he knows that the minute she sits a foot in here his father will have a hetman ready to kill her before her feet touch the ground. The perk of known some shady people. Eren snort at that.

"Eren!" Eren turns to the person who had called him and sighed in relief as he saw Annie and the gang run to him. Eren walked to them only to be thrown back by Armin hugging him tightly sobbing into his chest. "Are you OK, Eren?" Annie wheezed as she tried to gain her breath back. The rest of the gang were doing the same as they looked at Eren's confused face. "Armin's grandpa work as a doctor. He said that you were in hospital yesterday. What are you doing here if you had a freaking accident last night?!" Eren blink at that, he didn't know that Armin's grandpa work their

"I.. I am fine." Eren mutter, that only made Annie glared at him, making Eren sigh at that. "You will think that I had lost my mind." He said only for Annie to shoot him a challenging glare. "Fine follow me." He said until he reached a place deserted from all the students and looked around making sure that no one was there when Eren had made sure that the place was empty he look at Annie and the rest and dry-washed his face. "Bloody Mary….. is real." That had made his friends shout at that in confusion.

"H-how? You said yourself that was only a legend." That was Marco who looked at a paranoid Eren who was looking around the place.

"I had done the ritual last night!" Eren whisper/shout making the gang shut up at that. "I was alone and was bored so I thought why not? Only for a freaking demon to get out of the mirror and start crawling after me! And the worst part it knows my name!" Eren hissed making the gang look at him in shock some in mixed-emotions. "You don't believe me, do you?" Eren grunt and dry-washed his face once more, God, he was an idiot once more and told them something that should have been forgotten.

"We do believe you, Eren." Eren raise his head at that and looked at Annie who was looking at him with a thoughtful face. "We are just shocked that's it, is that why you were in the hospital last night?" at Eren's shrug she sighs softly. "Let's go to class, we are talking about this later." At that, the rest nod their heads and head to their classes.

Unknowing to them someone had heard everything.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Eren wince for the sixth (Or was it the seventh time?) as he saw a mirror in front of him, was it by a bunch of giggling females that were putting a freaking makeup on with their small mirrors, or when the bathroom door had opened to show him the mirrors in there, Eren knew that by the end of the day he will end up having a heart attack.

With the bell ring ending the third period, Eren gives a shaky sigh. Maybe he could get out of here and calm himself a little bit. When Eren stood up, he saw Annie nodding to him to go before her to the dining hall, she was still copying the notes on the board. With that Eren hum and get out of the class heading to the dining hall.

Before he enters the dining hall he felt someone dragging him to some room and close the door. Eren growl as his back hit the floor and he looked up at what had caused that, only to see Jean and his gang surrounding him. "Look what the cat had dragged."Jean sneer at Eren who stood upon shaky legs glaring at the bastard that had pushed him away like this.

"What do you want, Jean? I am not in the mood for your fucked up games." Eren hissed only to freeze as he saw himself In the men's bathroom with big mirrors surrounding him. Eren gulp as his eyes become glued to the mirrors, his body shaken slightly, making Jean and his gang laugh at that.

"What is the matter, Gayger? Afraid that Bloody Mary will show up again?" Eren looked at Jean with wide eyes at that only making Jean smirk even more. "Hold him. let's see how much this Mary had missed poor Eren." Berthold and Reiner smirked at that and held Eren who had tried to run out of the bathroom. After they had held Eren who had struggled like hell trying to break free from their hold, they made him look straight into the mirror that was close to them making Eren freeze at that.

When they shut off the lighten Jean Opened his phone's flash and point it at the mirror with a smirk making Eren shake in fear at that. "Bloody Mary!" they all yelled and start laughing at the way Eren had struggled once more to get out of here. "Bloody Mary!" Eren was able to get Berthold off of him and punch Reiner in the face, he stares in horror as Bloody Mary open one of the bathroom stalls in the mirror and wink at him with a grin. That made Eren's heart stop and run out of the room when they had yelled the final chant of the ritual. "Bloody Mary!" Eren was out of the door which had slammed shut behind him.

The lights start flicking and Eren wince as he heard the shrikes and screams from the bathroom. Eren didn't care about the pounding on the door as he runs away from it as far as he can until he saw his gang running to him with fear and worry in their eyes. Eren freeze as he heard the scream of Bloody Mary he had heard last night and the door split into two in the distance. That had made his gang run to him faster and drag him away from the sight as they saw Jean and his gang screaming and running out of the bathroom.

Once they were away from the gathering students Ymir turns to Eren who was holding himself shaking violently. "What was that Eren?!" she asked him making Eren raise his head to look at her with frightened eyes.

"Bloody Mary." He choked making the gang look at him in shock, even more as they heard what the students had screamed from afar.

"CONNIE IS DEAD!"

That made them all gulp and look at Eren who had passed out.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

When Eren woke up he saw that he was in the nurse's office with the gang surrounding him, Eren grunt softly making the gang shoot off of their sitting position and run to him. "OMG! Are you OK? We thought that you were dead when you didn't wake up!" Sasha had yelled loudly making Eren grunt at that and look at Krista who punks Sasha on the head making her shut up at that. Eren nods his thanks to Krista making her give him a soft smile at that.

It was Annie who looked at him with fear. "That was Bloody Mary, right?" Eren nod at that making the gang look at one another at that. "Why weren't you in the dining hall Eren? what had happened?" Annie asked once more holding Eren's hand at that.

Eren furrow his brow and tried to set up with the help of Annie. "Jean and his gang drag me to the bathroom….. then they had done the ritual there to scare me, they had heard it from someone and decided to try it on me." Eren mutter as he runs his head through his hair, his headache was on in full force.

"And now one of them dead." Ymir finished making Eren look at her confused at that. "Connie died. Someone had ripped his eyes and scratch his face….. well more of ripping his face. and because of that students aren't allowed in school for two weeks because it becomes an investigation ground." She said making Eren's eyes widen at that.

"It isn't your fault, Eren," Armin said making Eren look at him. "You warn us, and I am sure that they too had heard the warning. So, in the end, it isn't your fault, their ignorance is." Armin explains softly taking Eren's free hand in his making Eren press his lip into a thin line and nod at that.

"Let's get you home, Eren," Krista said, at that Ymir and Marco helped Eren stand up, they saw Rico come to the office and look at Eren, nodding a goodbye to him and the rest, when Eren and the gang get out of school, Eren tense a little as he saw his father talk to some police officer, after Eren had forced himself to relax, Eren let go of Ymir and Marco giving them a thankful smile. He took his bag from Krista and waved heading to where his father was.

"Father," Eren said as he reached him, making Grisha look at him and nod a bye to the officer leading Eren to where he had barked his car. Once Eren was in the car head to their home Eren tense as he felt someone looking at him, looking around the car Eren found nothing, Eren frown at that but shrugged it off.

Once they had reached their house, Eren gets out of the car and start walking home, when he opened the door he saw Dina and Zeke sitting in the living room sipping tea and watching the news about the murder in his school. Eren grimace as he saw one of the photos showing Connie's body, he couldn't help but think that this will be his end sooner or later.

Eren looked at his father who entered the house and start dragging him to the basement. Eren saw his father open the basement door and he froze ripping his arm off of Grisha's hand. "You are going to stay in the basement." Grisha hissed making Eren glare at him with hate, his blood boiled in his own body.

"No," Eren said making Grisha look at him with shock, as Eren back away he felt Grisha grip his hand in bruising grip making Eren wince and glare at the taller man.

"I will not have you shaming our family name like how your mother did-" Grisha didn't finish what he was about to say, because everything became quiet as he looks at Eren touching his bruised cheek gently. As for Eren, he was glaring at Grisha, he didn't know how he was able to punch the man, but he will repeat it if that bastard trashed his mother's name.

Like a demon of hell, Grisha runs to Eren and punches him in the stomach hard making Eren lost all of his breath. With a final growl, Grisha pushed Eren down the basement's stairs making Eren rolled around the stairs until his head hit the ground, with that loud 'thud' Grisha closed the door behind him.

Eren look at the darkness that surrounded him with a blank look. that is it, he was going to die, He thought as he felt the ground under him become wet. "Eren!" Eren opened his eyes that he didn't even now that he had closed them only to gasp softly at the beauty he was seeing. Before him was the most beautiful person he had seen in his life. he didn't know if it was a man or a woman but whatever they were, they were a piece of art.

Long Raven hair parted to show an angelic face, blue-grey eyes that were wide while looking at him with concern mixed with fear, and a milky white skin to complete his look that was hidden by a white gown. Small hands touched his and Eren's eyes soften at that, so he was going to die after all. "E-Eren don't c-close your eyes, O-OK? I w-ell get us o-out of here." A trembling voice said and Eren gives a soft smile at the melody he had heard when the angel had spoken to him, even if they angel voice broke as he spoke to him, it was still gentle and soothing like his mother. At that Eren close his eyes and give a small smile, he couldn't stay awake anymore.

"ER **EN!** "

Eren had passed out by then.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"PLEASE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

That was the first thing the police had heard when they had busted through the door. They had been called from several neighbors complaining about the screams and shouts coming from this house. So with cautions, the detective walked with the police behind, only to freeze in horror and disgust at what he had seen in the living room. In the living room, there were three corpses, They were all sitting straight their bodies pointing at one another holding teacups in their hands, but what had made some of the cops retches was the way they looked. they all have their eyes ripped, and their heads cut off. The heads were in the corpses laps and the detective was sure someone had thrown up in the back as he saw the eyes of the victims in the teacups, scratches and burn marks all over the bodies that have so little to hide them.

"PLEASE, HELP ME!"

That made some of the cops snap out and raise their guns, whoever was alive was being tortured and they had to save them! The detective reached the source of the sound, the basement. He narrows his eyes at that and kicked the door open only to see darkness greeting him. when he found the switch he lightens the basement only to freeze as he saw a man down there. He was lying near the base of the stairs with blood surrounding his head. At that the detective run down the stairs until he reached the man and checked for a pulse, he sighs in relief as he felt a faint one, faint but it was there.

"Call the ambulance!" he yelled at the cop that was upstairs looking at him. the cop nods his head and runs to call them, the detective frown and look around for another survivor when he found none he blinks in confusion. The man near him had been unconscious for an hour or more, and if that was right then who had yelled at them a few seconds ago? The detective sighs at that and looked down at the unconscious man. Whatever had happened, they will get to the bottom of it, but first, they need to save this man from death.

No one had sawed the shadows moving under the stairs.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yay! Another update!

And poor Eren! didn't he suffer enough?

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

… **My Bloody Mary…**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains. Cursing, violence, bullying (?), sadness, Characters deaths, And Levi being an insane little shit. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

… _Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

* * *

The sound of heels clicking on the floor turns everyone's head to look at the newcomer that was walking down the hospital's halls. Some breaths were hitch at the beauty they saw walking down the halls heading to one specific room, that the person had in mind. The person in question was wearing a white skirt suit that looks like a second skin, with white heels to match. Raven hair that reaches the middle of the person's back was pulled into a ponytail. A hot rod red lipstick adores their lips, that were frozen in a frown, as grey-blue eyes surveyed everything and nothing at the same time, making few people uncomfortable that they back away as soon as the saw who was heading their way.

Once that person's eyes fell on what they were looking for they shine. "Dr. Arlelt." Called a cold voice. That made the person in question turns his head, to show an older man with a rather youthful face yet very aged hands and body, the CEO of the hospital let out a soft gasp, as his light brown eyes widen in surprise.

"Kuchel," Dr. Arlelt whispered as his eyes fell on the female that he hadn't seen in more than three years. "Are finally back for good?" He asked hoping against hope that she was finally back.

The woman's lips twitch up at that and she gave a soft nod, then she frowns and her eyes became cold. "Where is he?" she breathed out, eyes fierce as she remembered the reason she was here in the first place.

Dr. Arlelt sighed as he pointed to her to follow him. They got into the lift and the Doctor pressed the last floor button, once they reached their destination the get out and headed to the last door in the hallway. When the doctor opened the door he heard a gasp behind him and someone pushing him out of the way. Dr. Arlelt didn't even feel any offend at that, he saw how Kuchel raced to the only bed in the room. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that kept the old man from rushing to the youth that was on top of the bed.

"Oh, baby." The woman gasped as she reached the teen's bed, her hand reached out to touch his cheek gently as she gazed at him. Kuchel bit her lip as she saw the teen's face and grind her teeth at the light bruises she was seeing, the bandages on the teen's head made her give a soft sob. It was a minute of weakness, but after it passed she straightened herself and turns her blazing eyes to the old man. "What happened?!" She hissed, clenching her hands into a fist.

The man pauses at that, how could he answer a question he doesn't know the answer to? "No one knows," He started as he entered the room and close the door behind him. At the woman's glare, the man grimaces and led her to the armchair that was beside the window, he then went to check on the youth vital signs, he frowns when he didn't see any change. The Doctor than turn to the woman, who was watching his every move like a hawk. "A week and a half ago, Eren was admitted to the hospital at 12:16 am, he was beaten up that we know from the dark bruises on his face and his body," Kuchel growled at that as she cursed Grisha to Hell. "Though he was beaten up, it wasn't the reason for his fainting. His brother informed us that he was having an extreme panic attack that led into hyperventilation and he passed out after that."

"What… what happened after he reached the hospital? Cause I doubt that passing out will lead him into a coma!" She said through grinding teeth. God! She wished she was there to help him, and not for the first time, nor will it be the last. She cursed Grisha to hell.

"He woke up," He informs her, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning over the bed a little. "Two hours later, he woke up into another fit of a panic attack. It was then that we realized he has a Spectrophobia, that was after he broke the mirror in the room with the water glass that was near the bed. We had to sedate him by then to stop him from hurting himself even more…" He pauses a little then let out a sigh. "When he woke the next time, his father got him out of her."

"Did he do this to him? Did he beat him into a coma after getting him out of here?!" She stands up at that growling and glaring like an angry dragon. "I will kill him!" She snapped at that, making the older man glanced at her and let out a self-deprecating smirk at that, causing the woman's glare to turn to him.

"You are too late." He said, eyes twitching in annoyance. God, he wanted to find whoever killed the Yeagers and give them a pat on the back. Kuchel frowns and raises her eyebrow at that putting her hands on her waist, as a sign for him to continue. "A week and a half ago the Yeagers' massacre took place in their own house. Eren here was the only survivor," He said smiling at the shining glee he saw in Kuchel's eyes, and then his lips twitched down. "He was found in the basement near the stairs passing out and blood was all around his head. Detective Leonhart was the one who found him; the ambulance rushed him to the hospital, and he was here ever since." He finished his tale, making the woman let out a sigh through her nose and cock her head to the side.

"As the only living heir to the Yeagers, the money, the hospital, and all of the Yeagers properties are all his now, right?" She asked than sighed in relief as she saw the doctor nod his head and smile. _Good!_ She thought Grisha will never be able to hurt Eren now ever again. They had feared that Grisha will ban Eren from his inherits and they knew he will. But thank God he was killed before he was able to do that. They knew it was wrong for them to wish death on someone, but Grisha… Grisha deserves that for what he did to Carla and Eren.

"What is going to happen now?" Asked the older man as he starts scratching his white hair in wonderment. "We wait?" He gazes at the young man on the bed and gave a soft smile. "He has grown up, hasn't he?" He wondered. "No longer that energetic kid who runs to search for an adventure and drag his gang behind him…"

That made Kuchel's lips twitch up into a big smile at that. "It had been years," She muttered than shook her head. "I'm not leaving him ever again," She continued as she returns to her seat. "Now… now we just wait, and when he wakes up we are going to be there for him." She gazes at her Godson with a sad look in her eyes, but the motherly smile on his face, made the older man relax and return that smile.

 _Yes_ , Andrew thought to himself. This time…

This time they will be there for Eren.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

The figure let out a breath of annoyance as he heads to the hospital room he was after, it was past midnight and no one was paying him any attention. _Good,_ he thought to himself as he opened the door to the room he wanted. The man frowned as he gazes at the woman that was sleeping on the armchair near the window, he cocks his head to the side in deep thought then shrug his shoulder, it wasn't worth it.

His breath then left him as his eyes fell on the bed; eyes became glassy as he starts walking toward the person that was sleeping. When he reached the bed he raised his right hand to up to touch the teen's cheek gently. "It has been a long time, darling," He whispered, his gaze never leaving the teen. "A long time indeed." He let out a breath at that.

His lover had changed so much since the last time his eyes fell on him. Gone that golden eyes he adores so much, and in their place were breathtaking teal-blue eyes that look like the ocean when you gaze at them. His love will grow taller too, if he gave him a few more years, he will be taller than he was before. And his hands… his hands were not that of a farmer anymore, not rough like how they were from farming his whole life, but they were soft, so soft it made him take a hold of his left hand and run his fingers on it. But he knew that face everywhere, that was his lover's face and it didn't change that much at all, that round face and sizable expressive eyes, it was him, even if his hair is shorter or his skin was pale, it was him, and that made him give a trembling smile and a sobbing laugh.

Gods! It had been years, long, long years that turn to decades, which turn to centuries since he last saw him. He couldn't help but let out a giggle at that, he will be able to protect his love this time; he will make sure of that, starting with – _Them-_ his eyes became dark at that, how could they?! How could they dare and hurt his love like that? Holding him like he was a prisoner that was about to be put down. But he will show them, he gave a cruel smirk at that. Oh, he will show them just like how he had shown those who dared to hurt his Eren. No one! And he means no one is hurting his love without them being punished for that.

He then let out a soft sigh and sits on the bed beside his love, he gazes at him for a long time then gave a soft smile as he felt his lover's left hand twitch in his own. "Won't you open your eyes for me, love?" He breathed out and gave a happy smile as he saw his lover's eyes twitch and open a little bit, showing him that breathtaking eyes he saw on their first meeting after so long. He saw his lover giving him a soft smile that made him tear up at that and smile in return, a few seconds later his love closed his eyes and return to sleep. Levi gave a happy soft laugh at that, his lover had heard him that was Eren for you, always making sure that his loved ones were cared for first.

He thanked his lucky stars for seeing Eren once more, who would have thought that Eren would do the ritual to summon him? But he was happy; you can't imagine how his heart start beating quickly as his eyes fell on his love after so long, what he thought will turn out to be a disrespectable idiot that won't let him grieve in peace, was actually his love trying to pull him away from the edge of despairs, even if their first meeting after so long wasn't what he had hoped it will be. But in the end, he has his Eren with him once more.

"Rest darling," He said as he got out of bed and straight his white gown. "Rest for now, for I shall return for you after I made sure that you will be safe." He raises himself a little to kiss Eren's forehead and gaze at him one last time. He then glances at the woman that was still sleeping and frown at her once more, in the end, he shook his head and let out a sigh, he let go of Eren then head to the door to leave. _Soon!_ He thought to himself.

No one saw how the shadows start dancing that night.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

He grunted softly as he tried to open his eyes. Dear Lord in heavens! His body felt like he was hit by a train after he was run over by a bus. He opened his eyes halfway trying to survey the place he was in; he had such a strange dream last night, it left him hollow with want, but strangely he doesn't remember a thing. When his eyes fell on someone that was working on their laptop, he gasps softly alerting that person that he was, in fact, finally awaken.

"Eren!" Called the voice of a woman, he practically knows all of his life. He saw how she stands up fast, and in the back of his mind, he wonders how she didn't fall off with how high her high heels were. "You are finally awake," she rushed to his bed, making him give her a soft smile only to see her tear up at that, and press the button beside his bed.

"Y-" He couldn't speak as he starts coughing harshly. His throat feel dry as the desert, he then felt something cold pressing against his lips so he opened his mouth, he sighs through his nose as he felt the ice cube that his Godmother gave him start to melt inside his mouth.

"Shh… don't talk right now, baby," His Godmother whispered to him, she held another cube for him and he opened his mouth, to take it. He heard more than he saw how doctors start pouring inside his room, making him looks at them in distrust and narrow his eyes at them even more as he heard them whisper to each other. He was uncomfortable by this which made his Godmother glare at the doctors making few of them back away, that made Eren lips twitch up at that, it seems like they had experienced firsthand what his Godmother tempers were like.

"Get out of here, all of you," Sighed an old man as he pushed through the doctors that made a wall all around him when the old man pushed half of the doctors out of the room he turns to his Godmother with an amused look. "Couldn't help but scare the newbies, Kuchel?" Kuchel huffed but a dangerous smile took over her face, making the nurses that were there shiver.

"Ma'am." A young nurse said, holding a glass of water for Kuchel, that made Kuchel smile as she took the glass and turn to Eren putting the glass near his lips, she waited until the youth took his fill of the water to put the glass away. It was then that Dr. Arlelt came near Eren to check him over, giving a soft smile to the teen which confuses the boy greatly.

"Are you staying here for good, aunt Kuchel?" Eren asked hoping against hope that she will say yes. God, he missed her so much, when he saw her nod he smiled at that then frown. "But what about father?" he asks making her pause and looks at the doctor who froze when he mentioned his father.

"Well, I'm done. Everything looks good," The doctor informing them making Kuchel sighs as she had a silent conversation with the man. Then Kuchel turned to Eren, who was looking at her and the doctor with confusion and suspicions. "Ok, get out of here everyone, out." The old man turns to the nurses and the doctors that were whispering to each other when the man was able to herd everyone out; he turns to them and nods his head in Kuchel's direction.

"Eren," Kuchel started as she helped the boy into a sitting position. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked, him hoping that he will answer her; she hoped that the head trauma hadn't affected his memories as they all feared.

Eren opened his mouth then pauses a little at that to think. "A murder," His whisper made both looks at him with concern faces. "In my school, there was a murder, the school was out for two weeks, I went home and then… and then dad pushing me down the basement stairs, I don't remember what happened after that." He breathed trying to remember more, but the only thing he can remember was the feeling of dying slowly and being afraid… then he saw an angel! God! He was so beautiful, that Eren's breathe hitch just remembering him.

Kuchel and the doctor must have misinterpreted his soft gasp for distress as he saw both of them sent him a worried look. Kuchel gaze at Eren for a long time, she didn't want to tell the boy about what happened to his father, she didn't want to spring it just like that. But she didn't have a choice. She glances at Andrew who was having a hard time deciding himself, she grunts at that making Eren look at her. "We don't know what happened exactly, Eren, but… but your family is dead, well, they were murdered no suspect was fond." She saw how Andrew's mouth fell open in shock as he heard how she told the boy that his parents and brother were killed like she was talking about the weather. Dear Lord! Wasn't she afraid that the boy will go into a shock?!

Andrew turns to the boy only to see him blink and cock his head to the side. "Oh." He heard the boy say, and it was Andrew, who blinks at that, what did Grisha do for the boy to sound so indifferent to his death?

Eren knew that it was wrong to feel happy that his family was dead, he knew that he should at least be sad a little bit about that, but all Eren could feel is relieved for he was finally free from Grisha's grip, he was free! Those sentences keep running down his mind as he fought not to laugh and giggle in happiness at that. "I'm free." He didn't realize that the words had escaped his mind nor he did realize that someone had heard him; all he could think about was that he finally can stop running and rest.

Kuchel gave a sad smile at that and gaze at Andrew whose face was thunderous. Dear Lord Almighty! What did they do for that poor boy?! He gazes at Kuchel only to see her smirk at him in 'I Told You So' way making him roll his eyes at that, so it seems like the boy isn't fazed by his family's death. It made Andrew relax, for he won't deal with a grieving boy, who will end up hurting himself and hurt the people who love him. Andrew wondered if he could just spring his darkest thoughts to the boy, would the boy be fazed. Or will he just shrug it off with a blink?

"Eren…" He started then pauses hesitantly at that. He saw the boy blink and cock his head toward him. "I'm sorry for your loss." He starts making the boy eye him with an unimpressed look. Oh, wow. He never met someone who eyed him like that when he uttered these words, he can feel Kuchel beside him trying to hold her laugh and failing miserably though, he throws a glare at the woman making her smirk at him. "But I have to inform you that you have been in a coma for a week and a half." He stated. There! He said it, just like Kuchel, God! If every patient he has was this passive-aggressive he would have retired from this job a long time ago!

That made Eren pauses a little then sighs through his nose. "Well, at least I didn't miss school." He said mostly to himself, Kuchel couldn't help but burst out laughing, making Andrew look at Eren long and hard thinking that the head trauma did something to the boy. Kuchel breathed out and gaze at Eren with a tender smile, God he reminds her of Carla because let's face it.

That was Carla Yeager in a nutshell!

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Reiner was whimpering softly every time he heard footsteps outside of his room, it has been a week and a half since that… since that thing killed Connie. Let's prank Yeager, Jean said, it will be fun he said! And now, Connie was dead because of that. It was supposed to be a scary prank, after all, Bloody Mary wasn't real! It was a sleepover challenge you dare your friends to do to scare them, and they only did that stupid game to scare Yeager after they discovered that he was crazy for thinking that Bloody Mary was real… but she was real! And she crawls out of the mirror to kill them! Yeager was the lucky one as he got out of the bathroom fast when he can before they were locked, but they, on the other hand, stayed in the bathroom to see that demon rip Connie's face to shred, it was only when he was able to break the door they were able to survive.

Reiner thanked his lucky stars that Mikasa and Hitch weren't with them or they would have been killed on sight! It is only now that Reiner discovered why Yeager never looked into a mirror because Reiner swore that every time he looked at a mirror, he only saw that monster's face.

Reiner tightened his blanket around him and gazed, around his room; he had turned his room into a big pillow fort! He made sure to tap every Sharp edge in his room, and slam shut every drawer and locks it, he broke every mirror in the house on first sight, in a hope that Bloody Mary won't be able to reach him in here now, and his parents let him because they pitied him for witnessing a murder, a murder that no matter how much Jean tried, couldn't frame Yeager with it, because he was in the nurse's room at the time of the crime; Reiner grind his teeth at that, the only reason that Yeager was out of the suspect list was because the detective in charge of the case was Annie's father.

At least he was better than poor Berthold, who was shipped to a mental institution after he starts screaming about Bloody Mary this and Bloody Mary that, he told him to keep his mouth shut but he didn't listen to him, now that poor bastard will never be able to get out of there, and maybe he was the luckiest out of them all.

"Reiner I'm going out! Take care of yourself!" Reiner jumped as he heard his mother yelling outside of his room. He stares at the door shakily then let out a breath of annoyance at that.

"OK, ma! Just bring me what I asked for!" He yelled back and grumbled to himself, God can't his ma stop screaming like a banshee all around the house? Reiner sighed as he heard the front door being opened then closed, indicating that his mother was out of the house. Reiner hoped against hope that if he went to Yeager, he will help him avoid that monster like how he did it. Being able to summon Bloody Mary and tell the tale the next morning? Reiner wants to survive to do that. He hoped that Yeager won't leave him for the dead the second he begged.

An hour later and you could find Reiner in his room, reading a book about demons, and demonic possession he had found in one of the religious sections in the public library, he was trying to find a way to get rid of that demon every way he can, and he really hoped that he will find his answer in that book.

When he didn't find anything of use, he sighed and throws the book away grunting all the while. God, he was hungry when will his mother be back? Reiner then let out a squeak of fear as he hears a knocking coming from one of the drawers that were locked, he gazes at it in fear trying to remember what was in it, his breath hitch when he remembered that it held Hitch's hand mirror that she forgot one night and never got back. He whimpered as he heard a growl coming from the drawer making him jump out of the bed with his blanket.

"Look! I'm sorry!" Reiner squeaked out as he hugged the blanket even tighter. "Please cut it out!" Reiner held his breath as silence feels over the place, five minutes passed and nothing other than silence passed over the house. Reiner laughed in disbelieve and shook his head standing on shaky legs. Dear Lord! It all took for Bloody Mary to leave him was a stupid apology!

Reiner left his room and headed to the kitchen to make some food, God, his nerve was fried. When he reached the kitchen he opens the fridge and looked around for what to make. When he took the ingredients to make a sandwich, he put them on the counter. He then heads to the stove and put the kettle on it to make tea, all the while humming softly under his breath. When he finished making his sandwich he turns to the kettle, when he was about to turn off the stove he frowns as he saw a reflection in the kettles grey surface, he leaned closer to look as he saw a person standing behind him. What made his breath hitch though was that person waving to him; suddenly the kettle whistle and the hut steam blow into his face making him yell and back away, back hitting the counter.

Reiner rubbed his face groaning and moaning in pain, he tried to open his eyes only to see blurry images around him which made him give a sob at that. God, his eyes hurt so much! He froze as he heard a feminine giggle coming from every nook and cranny around him. He put his left hand on the counter and squints as he tried to see better, he saw a blurry figure in the distance beside the stove, and he tried to back away from it but to no avail.

He felt something freezing him in place, and turn his head to the figure. "Tsk… what am I going to do with you, hmm?" He heard an angelic voice whisper to him, he opened his mouth and close it, but no word came out of him. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you never touched my Eren." Before he could even protest, he felt a pain like no other, like his limps, are being pulled in all the direction. A horrified scream of a banshee was heard as he heard Bloody Mary scream at him, it was his turn to scream as his ears start bleeding.

Suddenly there was silence

…

…

…

"Reiner I'm home!" The sound of the door being opened then closed echo through the silent house. Mrs. Braun frowns as she didn't hear anything. "That boy…" She muttered to herself. "Probably sleeping in his pillow fort, making us do all the work." She sighs at that, but shook her head; she then took the shopping bags to the kitchen.

Mrs. Braun frowns as she saw the sandwich on the counter and let out a sigh at that. "Reiner! Get your ass down here right now!" She shouted to her son, hoping he will get his ass down and help her clean his mess. When she opens the fridge, she screamed so loud the neighbors ran to her to see what's wrong. There in the fridge was her son, cut to pieces with a horrified look on his face.

No one notices the mirror under the stove.

* * *

Yay! Finally an update!

And a scary one at that :P

Follow me on Tumblr I go by 'Nazaki-Sama'

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And let me know what you think.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **My Bloody Mary…**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains. Cursing, violence, sadness, Characters deaths, And Levi being an insane little shit while causing Eren a lot of panic attacks. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** Before we continue this chapter, I want to give a special thanks to 'Levibuns' who created an amazing fan video that was base off of this story. Go and check it out it is amazing! Dear 'levibuns' I am a huge fan of your amazing work and hope you will continue with it because my heart can't stop hammering every time I re-watch it! Keep the amazing work darling! You are the best!

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

… _Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

It was a half week later that Eren was released from the hospital. Well, after a lot of tests and going back and forth about either releasing him or doing more tests on him. Because let's face it, people were shocked how a week and a half coma didn't affect Eren, it was like he went to sleep and woke up next morning, not a week and a half later, it was shocking? maybe, strange as hell? defiantly, scary? Eren wouldn't go that far. So, in the end, Eren was released from the hospital and after a lot of heart to heart talk with Kuchel, the two of them decided that Eren will sale his family house and move in Kuchel's old home as she was his guardian from now on, until he inherited his family's fortune at the age of twenty-one… and wow what a roll costar?

So anyway Eren was finally leaving the hospital and he was in Kuchel's fancy car heading to her old home, and to tell the truth, Eren was feeling giddy on the inside like he was a brat all over again… he missed going to Kuchel's house, he used to spent a lot of time there when he was younger, he wondered briefly if the old treehouse was still there.

"You are going to like it there, Eren," Kuchel said with a small smile making Eren's lips twitch up at that happily. "I prepared your old room for you; I hope you will like it." She hummed and turned left making Eren look forward and his small smile to widen as he saw Kuchel's house in the distant, it looked as beautiful as ever, with the flowers and trees in the front yard and the white-painted house with the blue roof. "Here we are." Said Kuchel as she barked her car near the house and shut the engine down.

When Eren get out of the car he heard the screams of his name making him look at the door and let out a soft gasp, he looked at Kuchel who smiled and shooed him toward his friends that were running toward him. Eren smiled turning around and taking the last steps toward them.

"Finally! Sleeping beauty had awakened!" That was Ymir as she clapped him on the back making Eren throw her a nasty glare but the smile on his face ruined that. He was hugged by everyone, Annie and Armin were the first to reach out and hug him tightly that Eren feared his rips were going to crack, thankfully they let go in the end. Ymir clapped his back again making Eren grimace at the pain, but he let it go as Krista and Sasha ran toward him to hug him each, Marco waved to him with a shy smile making Eren return it.

"Ok, kids. Time to get inside." Kuchel said walking toward the house with suitcases in her hands making Eren rush to help her out, but she just tuts at him and pushes him gently away giving one of the suitcases to Marco to carry. "You are on a bed rest young man, don't even think about it." She said pulling Eren's ear gently making him flush as he heard his friends laugh at that.

So in the end, they all went inside the house, half an hour later you could finally see them all sitting in the living room laughing and talking to each other, Eren learned a lot about his friends and how they all knew each other since they were young, it made Eren feel a bang in his heart that he didn't know about them earlier… until Ymir said something that made him freeze in horror.

"Admit it Eren, you will always be that suicidal bastard, just like you were when we were young, remember the dove incident?" Ymir laughed with her friends, no one seemed to have noticed that Eren had frozen at what Ymir had said.

Eren look at his friends studying them, going from face to face trying to remember what Ymir meant by that if he had met them by chance when he was younger… only to come up with nothing. "What do you mean by that?" Eren questioned making the room go quiet at that, he saw how his friends stiffened and looked more nerves by the second. "What did she meant by that?!" Eren questioned as he stood up fast becoming panicked by the second.

"Eren… please calm down." Annie said as she stood up walking toward Eren slowly, hoping to not set him off. Eren took a step back at that and glared at her. "Just calm down Eren, I promise to explain everything…" She said making Eren narrow his eyes at that, he turns to his 'friends' that were fidgeting as they all stood up.

"Eren calm down." Eren heard Kuchel saying making him turn toward her, his breath speeding up a little as he felt like a caged animal by the minute.

"We may have not been that truthful Eren, but we are your friends, we are!" Armin said making Eren turn his glare to the blond hair boy. "… Don't you remember Eren? We are your friends, we always have been." Armin said making Eren take a step back at that.

"That's bullshit! I only met you two and a half weeks ago! I don't know you!" Eren shouted in a panicky voice, from the corner of his eye he saw how Kuchel looked at him with a sad face making Eren's heart nearly stop at that.

"Goddammit, Eren!" Ymir blow up making Eren turn to the teen. "You know us for more the twelve years! It's not fair for you to act like this! like you didn't know us anymore! I'm tired of acting like everything is OK, and let you keep this stupid act! You abandoned us for five years!" Ymir shouted out.

"Ymir!" Krista snapped at the teen making her huff and back away, Krista then turned to Eren and gave him a pained look.

As for Eren, he felt like his world was flipped around, he felt like he was drowning and drowning and his reality all changed in a few seconds. "Don't you remember Eren?" Annie asked softly, making Eren turn his head to her, it seems like realization paint Annie's face as she felt Eren's panic-filled eyes fell on her, she held her gasp as she saw fear and confusion in his eyes. "Eren… don't you remember? Ymir and I, met you when we were six, in the karate class; you know Armin and Krista since you were infants because their grandpa works in the hospital with your father… Krista is Armin are twin…" Nothing, nothing, nothing! He remembers nothing from what Annie says to him! It was like a fairy tale, it was a joke! Since when did that happen?! "Marco is their cousin and you met Sasha in the school when you stopped the students from bullying her… don't you remember?" She asked taking a step toward him making Eren back away at that.

"You stopped talking to us after Aunt Carla's funeral…" Sasha said, playing with her hands a little, making Eren heart hammer at that… Why doesn't he remember any of this?!

"I don't…" Eren choked making his friends look at his panicked face, which made them alarmed as they took notice of his fast breathing was. "I don't remember! Mom and I... mom and I were in a car crash, I don't remember anything before then… not much… I…" Eren backed away, realization painted every face in the room, making their eyes wide in horror… oh, God…. If what Eren said was true, then…

"Eren… how much do you remember?" Kuchel took a slow step toward Eren, Oh, God… she needs to call Andrew and fast! Eren looked at her and his eyes became glassy for a minute, then he runs upstairs making his friends shouts in fear and follow him, only to hear a door being slammed shut and locked. Kuchel ran to her phone and called Andrew, they needed to do something and fast…

 _The sound of breaking glass went unnoticed…_

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

It had been a tough couple of weeks for Marlow, he couldn't believe what happened just a couple of weeks ago, and it was all Jean's fault! If that bastard had left that creepy teen alone this wouldn't have happened at all! But as always, Jean tried to act like a macho fucker, which only led to their friends dying! First, it was Connie, then Reiner who dies four days ago, God he hoped Jean was next, at least then that bastard will learn not to drag anyone to his fatal mistakes. They had told the girls about what happened to them when they were in the bathroom, Mikasa had snorted at that telling them they must have been on drugs because supernatural wasn't real… yeah, right. And he was the queen of England. Hitch… thank God she believed him, he wouldn't know what he would have done if she didn't. So now here he was in his home, studying for tomorrow because it was the first day of school after it had been shut down.

Marlow sighs and throw his book away massaging his forehead trying to make the headache go, he should have pestered his mother and father to go with them on their night out, but his parents got sick of him always following them and threatened to lock him in his room if he ruined their night out, maybe he should go to Hitch's house, at least he will have fun there.

Marlow shook his head and went to the bathroom; he hoped that taking a shower will give him something to do, before going to bed. When Marlow entered the bathroom he froze as he saw that there was a mirror in the bathroom… how did it get here? He was sure he got rid of it weeks ago… Marlow then growled as he marches to the mirror, he wasn't going to be afraid of a fucking mirror nor from a fucking demon, he will finish it for once and for all! Marlow glared at his reflection in the mirror and waited for Bloody Mary to appear… nothing, after ten minutes of glaring and gaining nothing from it, he snorts and smirks, figure. He opened the tap only to frown as he saw that there was no water, he gives the tap a couple of slaps and sighs when he saw the water start running…

Suddenly lights start flickering on and off, making Marlow frown and look up, he saw a movement in the mirror which made his heart jump. He gazes with an opened mouth as he saw the bathroom curtain move to the side, when Marlow turned to the tub he saw the curtain in its place… unmoved… that made Marlow turn his gaze to the mirror, he can hear some light pulps exploding in the distant but he didn't care… he saw something.

" _Hi…. Hide."_

Marlow heard a voice saying this word, he turned to the side only to choke on his scream as he saw Connie holding his head with the same horror expression on his face, Connie moved his head toward Marlow and a smirk took over his hideous face.

" _Hide…"_

Marlow heard a voice behind him saying making him turn around to see Reiner… whose body was sewn together, like he was a Frankenstein monster. Reiner tilted his head and grin.

" _He is here… hide."_

They both said at the same time making Marlow hightail it out of the bathroom, he runs downstairs in hope that he will be able to get outside of the house if he just reached the front door… suddenly Marlow stopped, he blinks slowly as he heard an angelic voice laugh, the voice then starts to sing in a beautiful melody, it was so beautiful, so, so… hunted. Marlow felt his body walked to his father's office without his consent, but he didn't care, as long as he heard that sound sing to him once more…

He opened the office door and his breath hitches as he saw the most beautiful girl in his life, she was lying on the couch, singing like she doesn't have a care in the world, when she turned to him she smiled gently making Marlow enter the office and close the door after himself…

It was a mistake…

As soon as the door was closed and locked, the beautiful woman smirk and her once lovely appearance… it melts away showing him his worst nightmares… she screamed loudly, so loud that Marlow thought his head was going to explode! He opened his eyes; he didn't know when he had closed…He saw the demon in front of him, smirking dangerously. **"You should have hidden…"** It coos at him.

 _Then there was darkness..._

.

…

.

Marlow was found the next day, sitting on the chair in his father's office, his lips were sewn into a smile and his eyes were ripped out of his head…

 _No one noticed the missing mirror in the bathroom…_

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Eren was leaning at the door to his bedroom; he was so lost in thought that he didn't realize how much time had passed since he went to hide there. But the sound of the grandfather clock that Kuchel own made him snap and gaze at the nightstand clock to see that it was midnight, Eren didn't know what he was going to do with the knowledge his 'friends' so generously bestow upon him, but for now… for now, he was going to ignore it as best as he can, because trying to remember what he was told by them was like trying to stick his hand in a bag full of broken glass trying to find a needle… it hurts, it made his head hurt so much he thought he was about to vomit.

Eren stood up from his place on the floor and unlock the bedroom door; he opened the door slowly sticking his head out trying to see if someone was still waiting for him, when he was sure that no one was there he get out and walked toward the stairs, hoping to find something to eat, he stopped in his place as he saw lights coming from one of the rooms. Eren pause at that, it wasn't like Kuchel to stay up late into the night, but if she was awake, then Eren could get all the answers he wants.

That made Eren walk toward the door, but before knocking, he heard the voices inside the room. That made Eren tilted his head, he looks around and then kneels to be able to look through the keyhole, he froze in terror. Inside of that room were mirrors, lots and lots of mirrors and candles, but what made him freeze, and fear to lock him in place was one practically mirror… the same mirror that was in the basement… this time the mirror wasn't cracked on one side, no it was like a brand new one… Kuchel was standing in front of it talking and walking around the room with a growl to her voice… but inside of the mirror was that beautiful person he saw when he was about to die, they had a bored look on their face as they watched Kuchel.

Eren had to bite his tongue as a few seconds later; the demon's eyes fell on the door. He said something to Kuchel making her furrow her eyes and head to the door to open it… she found nothing as Eren had already run to his room…

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God! Eren thought to himself shaking like a leaf as he locked his door, he ran to his bed and lied on it covering himself with the sheets. Oh, God! That beautiful angel he saw was nothing but a demon! A demon after him and it seems like Kuchel was in a buddy, buddy relation with! It made his head spin and his breath to speed up at that… was Kuchel a witch? Did the demon uses her to do its bidding… actually, if Eren left his fear for a second, he can see how that demon and Kuchel look similar…

The door to his room opened making Eren's heart stop for a beat or two… he locked the door… Eren closed his eyes tightly trying to appear sleep, he knew it was childish and the way his breath was speeding up pretty much gave him away, still, a childish part in him, thought that if he closed his eyes then it meant no one could see him.

A hunted melody was heard, making the hair on Eren's body stand on its ends, a few seconds later he felt someone sitting behind him and he had to stop himself from jumping from the bed as the covers were pulled from his head gently. "Oh, darling…" Sighed an angelic voice, but Eren did nothing but screw his eyes shut tightly.

Eren's heart pound into his chest as he felt the demon's fingers running down his arm, a few seconds later he felt it touch his hand and held it. "If only you will stop being afraid…" Said the voice and a few seconds later Eren felt soft lips on his forehead, with that the demon left closing the door behind him. Eren waited for a few seconds before opening his eyes, his breath coming out faster and faster by the second. Eren looked at his hand as he felt a piece of paper in it. He took the paper and gulp as he opened it gently; his breath left him as he saw what was written on it.

 _I know you were awake…_

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Annie?" Asked Armin as Krista put another stack of books in front of him. The gang was sitting in Marco's house going through his family's book. Marco's parents loved history and legends, and his older brother loves everything about angels, demons, or the afterlife. So they all were sure they will find what they were looking after here.

"Yes, Armin," Annie said for the million times, she closed the book she had in her hand and took another one from the stack in front of here. "We have to save him, it is the least we can do to repay our debts to him… all this time, all this time we thought he ignored us because he hated us… it turned out he doesn't even remember us! How did we miss this?" She growled, no one opened his mouth at that, all of them looked at the ground in shame, it was their fault, they should have continued to pester Eren, even if Grisha and Zeke continued to throw them out of the house every time they visited Eren… they all left Eren to suffer.

"I can't find anything that can be of use!" Ymir said breaking the silent making everyone look at her. "It's all just like the legends, she either was a beautiful maiden that lost her beauty and went mad after she saw her appearance for the first time in a mirror, or she was a witch that cursed her village before she was burned alive, sometimes it says it's a woman with a child in her arms, and if you taunt her with her baby such as 'I stole your baby' or 'I killed your baby' you will be killed on the spot… that's it! That's it and there is nothing more unless we are talking about a cocktail." Ymir throws her book away making everyone grunt.

"Maybe one of us should summon her and ask her to stop," Sasha said making Ymir laugh at that.

"Yeah, and what are you going to tell her? Kill me in exchange for Eren's life? She killed everyone who was an idiot to summon her! The only one who survived was Eren because he was either smart as hell and he is, or by the dumb luck he had." Ymir said as she stood up and stretch, leaving the room.

"Don't feel bad Sasha." Said Krista making Sasha sniff and huff at that returning to the book in her hand, which made Krista sighs and promised she will kick Ymir when she saw her next time.

"It's actually a good idea…" Marco said making everyone look at him like he was crazy. "I… I mean if we left some offering or something and plea with Bloody Mary to leave Eren, it may work…" Marco fidgets a little making the rest look at each other.

"Well, if you are going to do it, then it's better if we all did the ritual, at least that way it will give us better chance at negotiating with an angry demon." That was Ymir who came to the room dragging a big mirror with her and lean it on the wall so it was able to stand up without someone holding it.

They all looked at each other with a determent look and stood before the mirror… not one of them noticed how their shadows moved differently. One shadow pointed up at a shelve making two nods at that and go up. Before Ymir close the lights so they can do the ritual, a heavy book fell on the floor making Krista and Armin squeak in fear. They all turn to the source of the noise and saw an old dusty book on the floor, it was opened on a certain page which made them all look at each other and gulp in fear. It was Annie who moved forward and left the book up to read.

"'The Creation of Bloody Mary'" She read out aloud making everyone look at her like they couldn't believe their ears.

"What does it says?" Asked Armin taking a step forward toward Annie, making the woman frown a little at that and tilted her head to take a better look at the book.

"It's in French… and my French is not that good. So if someone is going to volunteer…" Annie looked at them making Marco fidget and take the book from her hands and read it, he gasps in horror making the rest jump at that. "What? What does it say?" Annie questioned frantically making Marco look at them with teary eyes.

"It… it descript in details how Bloody Mary was tortured… her husband and child were killed, then she was locked in a tower full of mirrors and was tortured…" He said making the rest gulp and gaze at one another, Marco returns to the book and you can see how his face become as pale as a sheet of paper. "It's said that she cursed the land she died in… and cursed everyone who called her name with death and terror… the only way for the curse to break… if she was reunited with her husband that was stolen from her… I… d…" Marco raises the book with shaky hands and turned it toward his friends. "Doesn't that man look like, Eren?" Marco asked shakily.

The silence that followed that sentence, it was the answer by itself; terror took hold of everyone's heart as they gaze at the picture of a man, a woman, and an infant. They all were smiling and you could imagine the happiness radiating from them. The next picture is of Eren… with a long hair that reached his past his shoulders; he was wearing farmer clothes, and was gazing at the person who was drawing that picture with a playful face… it made some of them sick.

"Who is the writer?" Asked Krista hugging Ymir tightly trying to hide her face in Ymir's chest, away from the drawing of Mary being held down and tortured by three men…

Marco turned the book toward him and starts looking for the name of the writer. "Their names are Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church…" Said Marco after finding his name, he then froze in his place. "I give this book to you to know the truth of what happened to my brother and his family at the hand of lord Erwin…" Marco then gave the book to Annie with shaky hands. "The date of publishing… is four centuries ago… my family doesn't have any book this old Annie." Marco said looking around the place, making shivers and terror run down everyone's spin.

The sound of weeping made everyone jump and look around the place. _"P…p-please…"_ Cried an angelic voice, making everyone jump and look around the rooms, Sasha's squeak as her eyes fell on the mirror made everyone jump to look at the mirror. In the mirror was… a weeping woman, her long raven hair was blowing with the invisible winds, and her beautiful white gown hiding her body. She was hiding her face behind her hands as she weeps and weeps, the sight of her made Annie took hold of Armin and put him behind her hoping that no harm will reach him.

Suddenly the scenario changed and the woman was laughing and humming, her back was to them as she was preparing food… Eren was sitting on the table, laughing with a child in his arms. He was talking to the woman with a happy look on his face… it made them freeze as they had never seen Eren smile like this in a long time, a smile full of joy and love, they thought they will never see this look on Eren ever again. _"P-please… save m-my…."_ the woman turned to Eren and they all could see just a sliver of her face. But the happy smile they saw made them felt like they were looking at something they shouldn't have seen.

The scene changed again, this time the woman was tied to a tree, she was screaming in terror as a house was burned before her eyes. _"Please! Please save my husband!"_ To their terror the woman turned to them, they couldn't see her face that well, for her hair was covering half of her face; the other half was covered by blood, tears, and mud. She was sobbing looking at them with a plea in her eyes. _"Please save him."_ She begged them; the sound of the child's screams made her turn to her house and screamed in terror, the cries and screams of the child stopped. _"NO!"_ The woman shrieked loudly.

Suddenly the earth starts shaking making the gang shout, they could hear Marco's parents screams and run toward them, telling them to leave the house. The bookcases start falling on the ground making them shriek and run to the door, Annie was the only one who stayed walking toward the mirror, Armin screamed at her to leave, but Ymir pulled him away toward the door.

Annie furrows her eyebrows as she saw the scene changed for the fourth time. It shows the woman in a white nightgown, she was lying on the floor in a room full of mirrors, her hair was knotted and dirty it was a mess. Her gown was bloody and tattered, her body was more of a skeleton than a body, it was full of bruises and cuts, it made Annie want to weep for the woman…

The woman then turned to Annie and gave a weak gasp, in a blink of an eye she was standing thrusting her hand out and taking a hold of Annie's left arm in a tight grip. _"Save My Husband From Erwin…"_ Annie heard the woman whispered in her ear… everything turns dark after that…

The next day, the firefighters found Annie's body in the library. Strangely no harm had come to her other than the bruise on her left arm; everyone was shocked to see a full-body mirror was between the girl and the fallen ceiling, protecting her from harm way…

 _No one noticed the missing book…_

* * *

What do you think?

This chapter is dedicated to 'levibuns'!

You are my hero darling! Keep the amazing work!

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_


	6. Chapter 6

… **My Bloody Mary…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains. Cursing, violence, sadness, manipulation, idiots, panic attack (?), and Eren finally get a grip of himself, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy this chapter, had to rush a little to submit it before it's too late

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

… _Flashbacks or Dreams…_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

The next day, was a nightmare for Eren, he still couldn't believe what happened and part of him refuse to believe. Eren felt jumpy as he got out of his room, the events of last night still made him freeze in fear, still made his breath stutter in his chest, made him shake. The piece of paper that the demon left him, Eren made sure to burn it, the hair on his body always stood on its end every time he saw that piece of paper, and he didn't want to be near it at any giving chance.

Eren walked down the stairs slowly, making sure his footsteps were quiet as to not attract any unwanted attention. He still didn't know what to make of Kuchel knowing about the demon, but he knows that he couldn't be in the same room as Kuchel right now, because he will do something he will regret, he can feel it, that's why Eren made sure to get out of the house early next morning, he couldn't be in the same house as Kuchel and the demon right now.

Eren walked slowly down the stairs looking at every corner, jumping at every shadow he saw but Eren tried to calm himself down, just a few minutes and he would be out of the house, just a few minutes and he will make a run for it. Eren let out a sigh of relief as he reached the front door, he gave a small smile as he put his hand on the handle, a hand taking a hold of his made his heart nearly stop, a scream wanted to leave Eren's throat but he clicked his mouth shut, he turned his head slowly to the person who took a hold of his hand only to see Kuchel in her pajamas looking at him sleepily.

"Why are you up at this hour, Eren?" Kuchel murmured letting go of Eren, making the teen shift uncomfortably. "It's early…" Kuchel, yawning as she saw the clock read 6 AM in the morning, she then turns to Eren hoping that he would answer her.

"I…" Eren opened his mouth then close it, not knowing what to do or say, should he question Kuchel about the demon he saw last night? Or should he act like he didn't know what took a place in the room upstairs? Eren swallowed and raise his head to look at Kuchel who was smiling tiredly at him, it made Eren smile a little and shake his head.. he couldn't stay angry at Kuchel no matter how much he tried. "I wanted to go to school." Eren ends up saying, making Kuchel blink at that.

"Well… it's early…" Kuchel said, seeming more awakened now, making Eren wonder if she stayed awake all night with the monster, but Eren swallowed and left that thought for another time. "You can stay at home Eren; you still haven't recovered yet…" She said making Eren's heart skips a beat at that, stay home… with a demon after his soul? Kuchel must be kidding…

"I… I really wanted to go to school, aunt Kuchel. I was hoping to see Annie and talk to her about what happened yesterday…" Eren said fidgeting making realization paint Kuchel's face.

"I see… let me at least prepare breakfast, and then I will take you to school after I get ready." Kuchel said making Eren freeze at that and look at her, he then looked at the front door for a second.

What are a few minutes in a house that was already hunted by a demon? Eren let out a sigh through his nose and nod to Kuchel following her to the kitchen; he knows he was going to regret this, but still… "What they said... yesterday. It was true, wasn't it?" Eren asked after he took a seat on the stool.

The question made Kuchel pause a little then continued with getting the ingredient from the fridge. "Yes." She answered as she put the eggs on the counter and then turn to Eren. "I… I'm still confused. Eren… how is that you don't remember them, but remember me… why didn't you tell me." Kuchel's gentle tone made Eren look at his clasped hands then at Kuchel with a pained expression.

"After the crash… I couldn't remember much, just flickers… Mom's face… her laugh… you and her bickering… when Grisha knew about my amnesia… he… he told me that I didn't have any friends, that my mom tried to kill me, that… that…" Eren took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, he could see the horror on Kuchel's face as she listens to his story and Eren want to run away, but he still himself. "I know it was a lie… because I remembered the important parts? How he cheated on my Mom and married Diana, I remember that she came into our house with her son Zeke. Remember Mom screaming at Grisha about how he was nothing but a cheater and a liar… Mom then left the house with me, we were about to reach your house… but then…. I don't remember well, but I think someone crash our car…" Eren swallowed he couldn't finish the tale anymore, the rest of the tale was known with him waking up in the hospital and being told his mother was dead…

Eren could see how Kuchel was leaning on the counter trying to hold herself up least she falls, he could see how shaken she was, and he had to stop himself from going toward her, she wouldn't want him to. Some minutes passed and Eren could see how Kuchel regains control of herself, he saw her turn to the ingredients lying on the counter and start preparing breakfast. "Andrew… Dr. Arlelt, he said that he wanted to see you tomorrow… to talk about your amnesia and the damage your head injury and coma caused…" Kuchel said shakily which made Eren blink at that and nod his head in resignation.

After eating their breakfast, Eren tried once again to leave the house, but Kuchel insist on being the one to drive him to school, Eren didn't want to argue too much last Kuchel realize something was up, so he waited in the living room for her to finish getting ready all the while gazing around the room in suspicion, he really wanted to go and talk to Annie about what he saw last night, about seeing that demon talk with Kuchel…

"Eren, let's go…" Kuchel's voice made Eren snap from wherever he went to, he looked at Kuchel who was in another one of her suits waiting for him, he stood up and followed her out of the house, waiting for her to lock the doors. He got in the car when she opened it, glad to finally be away from the house and the demon within. Eren looked back to the house and his breath left him and fear took a hold of his heart…

 _Someone was waving from his bedroom window…_

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Eren get out of the car waving goodbye to Kuchel, he could feel the students' eyes following him, whispering behind his back and pointing at him, Eren ignores them as he continued to walk toward his locker hoping to see Annie there, from the corner of his eye he saw Jean with his gang… or what was left of his gang, he only saw Mikasa and Hitch talking with the boy frantically with hushed voices, Eren didn't pay them that much attention as he continued on his way, keeping an eye out for Annie and her friends, he frowned as he reached his locker and didn't see anyone from the gang… that was weird.

Eren opened his locker and to his surprise, there was no dead animal or tasteless joke this time, even his locker was wiped clean! Eren left his book there and took what he needs closing the locker behind him as he went to his first class, hoping to find Annie there. When he reached his class, it was empty save for Ms. Petra, who was grading some papers, when she saw him, he saw the shock on her face as she tried to stand up, that made Eren uncomfortable and he nods to her and rushed to his seat in the back of the class.

"E… Eren," Ms. Petra called out to him gently making Eren raise his head to look at her, his hoodie still covering half of his face, so he didn't see her face. "I… I'm sorry for your loss…" Ms. Petra ends up saying making Eren nods his head at that and got his book and starts reading, trying not to pay attention to how Ms. Petra was still looking at him.

The bells ringing made Eren sigh in relief as he waited for the students to fill the classroom, he looked around for Annie, he frowns when he didn't see her, thinking that she was late Eren got his notebook and turn to Ms. Petra who starts the lesson… half-way through the lesson Eren frown as he didn't see Annie rush to the class. _Maybe she was sick and called in?_ Eren thought to himself, promising that he will ask Kuchel to drop him over at Annie's house in hope of being able to talk to the blond teen… though that didn't stop him from looking over the door every few minutes.

"Mr. Yeager, are you paying attention?" The sound of Ms. Petra made Eren snap his attention toward the strawberry hair woman; Eren could feel all the eyes on him making him blink at that. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office…" Ms. Petra's concern gaze as she said those words made Eren sighs and look down for a second at his notebook to see that he hadn't even been taking notes, just doodling in it.

Eren swallowed and stood up nodding his head to Ms. Petra and collected his things in rush hoping to get out of the classroom fast, he nods his thank to Ms. Petra as he took the note she wrote for him, he then left the class, heading to the nurse's office, feeling sick in the stomach… maybe it was a mistake coming to the school today. Eren sighed as he walked toward the nurse's office hoping to at least be able to take a nap, yesterday he wasn't able to get an eye shut after what took a place in his room.

The sound of frantic shouting made Eren frown and turn toward the sound, he knows he shouldn't do it, but he was too tired to care, besides the shouters were in his way. When Eren reached the place where the shouting was taking a place, he froze as he saw Annie's gang with frantic looks on their faces; he went toward them but felt his breath leave him as he heard what they were shouting about. "But Bloody Mary saved Annie!" Sasha whispered frantically looking at Ymir who seems like she was just a sliver of ripping her hair off.

"So what? That… that thing gets out of the mirror! We haven even start the ritual! It just gets out as it pleased, and now Annie is in the hospital, it doesn't matter if that thing saved her, it just means it could get out whenever it wants, however it wants! And now she is after Annie and Eren!" Ymir shouted not caring about attracting unwanted attention, Marco and Krista tried to calm her down but she just growled at them, making them back away.

"But… but!" Sasha couldn't finish her sentence because she felt a hand on her shoulder making her squeak and turn around only to see Eren looking at them with a horror-struck face.

"What did you do?" Eren breath out looking at them making them fidget a little which only successes in rattling Eren's nerves more than ever "What did you do?!" He screamed making them jump and look at each other.

"We… we just wanted to help Eren…." Marco said tried to calm Eren down, but the teen but he only looked at him like they all had lost their minds.

"Help me?" Eren questioned in a dark tone making the teens back away as he advances on them. "You wanted to help me… by summoning that demon so it would hunt you instead?" The shame he saw in their faces after the question made him nearly throw up. "You are crazy… you all are…" Eren whispered backing away from them, making them all look at him with concern looks, which made Eren felt like a rock dropped in his stomach.

"You fucker!" Someone shouted making Eren turn around only to see Jean rush at him. "You killed them!" Jean screamed as he tried to punch Eren but the teen was fast to avoid his punch but his back hit the locker, making him slip and fall on the floor, Ymir screamed at Jean and tried to stop him, but it seems like the boy was so enraged that he didn't care he was attacking Ymir, making her dodge his hits.

Eren saw all of this taking a place with a shocked expression, he stood on shaky legs. He saw how Jean was able to corner Ymir, making the woman growl at him. When Eren saw that Jean was about to deal the blow to Ymir, something in him broke and he gave a battle cry and run after Jean tackling him into the ground, that made the other teen turn to the face him and growl giving a sharp turn making Eren lose his palace and for the other teen to straddle him and start punching him in the face.

Eren heard the sound of shouting and then Jean was being pulled off of him by the gym teacher Mike, Eren tried to sit up, Krista and Sasha running toward him with a worried expression on their faces. "All of you to the principle office!" Snapped Mike, as he pulled Jean with him, the teen was screaming and trying to get free to go after Eren.

Eren wiped the blood that was dripping from his nose, he stood up on shaky legs and pushed Krista and Sasha when they tried to help Eren stand up, he then start following Mike while he was limping, from the corner of his eyes, he saw teachers and some students out of their classes watching what took place not long ago. Eren bite the inside of his cheek and continued toward his distention, his mind was already on overdrive, already thinking about what happened, not by Jean's hand no, but by his friends, who tried to summon Bloody Mary like the idiots they were… maybe that was why Armin and Annie weren't here… Bloody Mary already got the best of them… that thought made Eren's blood run cold…

When they reached the principle office, they saw Dot Pixis already waiting for them with a scowl on his face, though when his sight fell on Eren, his eyes soften for a bit. "Mr. Kirschtein my office, now!" Mr. Pixis snapped as he opened the door, nodding to Mike to herd Jean into the office. "Please, wait here Mr. Yeager." The principle ends up saying making Eren nod and sniff a little as he took a seat in the waiting area, he heard the sound of the door closing and sighed.

"Eren…" Marco whispered but Eren throws him a glare making him shut up, and fidget a little at the glare.

"We did it to protect you Eren." Ymir gritted out making Eren look at her with a cold look. "We had to do it or Bloody Mary wouldn't leave you alone! We discover what it wants from you! She thinks that you are her dead husband, that's why she was following you!" Ymir snapped and Eren had to swallow his saliva or he would have chock on it. "Don't you get it?" Ymir begged which made Eren pause a little, the only sound was heard in the total silent was the screams that were coming from the principal's office.

"No, I get it…" Eren ends up saying emotionlessly making the gang look at each other in confuse. "I get that you are idiots who thought that it was OK, to endanger the lives of six people, just to save one useless life… how could you be so stupid?" Eren questioned as he stood up making his friends frown at that.

"We are your friends!" Krista said taking a step toward Eren making the teen snort at that and take a step back.

"Friends I didn't know about until yesterday!" He shouted at them making them take a step back. "Don't you realize how stupid this is? You risking your lives for a 'friend' that you haven't talked to in five years, what kind of stupidity is this? You endangered all of your lives, and now Bloody Mary won't stop until you all die!" Eren hissed making his friends swallowed at that before any of them was able to reply the door slammed open making Eren look at fuming Jean who throw Eren a hateful glare but continued on his way.

"Eren…" Mike's voice made Eren snap into attention and walk toward the office, not paying his supposed friends any attention, a plan already forming in his mind about how to deal with the situation.

"Take a seat, Eren." Pixis gentle voice made Eren sigh through his nose and took a seat, waiting for Pixis to say what's on his mind, five minutes of silent and Pixis sighed making Eren tense a little but forced himself to calm down. "I'm sorry for your loss…" Pixis started making Eren nods his head at that and focus his attention on his hands. "I heard that you have been discharged from the hospital yesterday… yes?" The question made Eren pause a little and swallowed nodding his head once more, which made Pixis pause and after another five minutes of silence, he spoke again. "Maybe… maybe you should take the week off Eren… I know this is a hard time for you, but you have to accept what's happened, you can't just throw yourself back and act like nothing happened… this is not healthy." Pixis said gently making Eren look up at the older man for a minute then swallowed a little wiping his nose making Pixis sigh and give him a box of tissues, making Eren nod his head and put a few tissues under his nose to stop the fresh wave of blood that starts trickling down. "This is what's going to happen, Eren…" Pixis said making the teen look up at him. "You are going to take the week off, at that time try to recover, and after that when you are back in school… you can talk to the school counselor, I'm sure Erd will be happy to help as much as he can." Pixis said making Eren hum at that looking at the bloody tissues in his hand.

Eren looked at Pixis one last time and sighs. "Can I go home now?" He asked tiredly making Pixis nod his head and took his phone to call Kuchel. "Please don't, I want to walk home… to clear my mind…" Eren said making Pixis pause a little, he looked at his phone then at Eren, and sighed, putting his phone down.

"Fine…" Pixis sighed and massage his forehead looking at Eren one last time. "Just… just take care of yourself kid," Pixis said making Eren nod his head at that and stood up ready to leave.

When Eren get out of the office he saw the gang waiting for him making Eren turn away without paying any attention to their calls. This was his fault, the deaths were his fault, and Annie's nearly dying was also his fault, and unless Eren put an end to this… then he knew he will regret what was going to come…

 _He has to end this, but the question is… how?_

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Eren stood up before the white door; with a dazed look on his face, he blinks and gazes at the door with intense look turning his eyes to the golden handle and gave a shaky sigh… _Now or never_. He thought to himself as he swallowed and opened the door praying to God that he will get out of this alive… or have a painless death. Eren gave a shaky breath and thrust the door open, getting inside of the room and closing the door behind him least he did something stupid like running away.

Eren had to stop himself from screaming, had to stop the fear from freezing him in place as he saw mirrors… mirrors in different sizes and shapes hanging on the walls of the room, he saw that every candle in the room was light, shining their glowing lights, making the way easier to navigate, he felt the hair on his body stand on its ends, but Eren swallowed and trying hard not to start crying where he stood, he turned to the mirror he saw the demon in last night… the same mirror he had in the basement of his old house, the same mirror he was an idiot to awaken a demon with… the same mirror that started this horror…

Eren forced his shaky legs to walk toward that mirror, he forces himself not to throw up as he reached it and stood before it, and he waited and waited and waited… not knowing what to do. "Come on, come one, come on…" Eren muttered to himself looking at the mirror and seeing nothing, he was still thinking about what happened today… how a bunch of strange teens claiming to be his friends… maybe they were friends?... Act selflessly and summon Bloody Mary just to make her leave Eren… even if the price was their lives… and Eren… Eren had been a coward for a long time, but not anymore… this time… this time he will put everything to an end… even if it meant bargaining with the demon… after all, if Bloody Mary thought he was her husband… maybe he could use this to save his friends (Is that the right word?) maybe he could promise her that he will come with her on the condition she leaves everyone alone… alive… maybe…

The sound of a hunted melody made Eren freeze in his place as fear took a hold of his body, he looked at the mirror in front of him only for his breath to leave him as he saw a shadow standing behind him… a hand touching his back gently made him want to jump and run away, but by sheer will he was able to stay in place, gazing at the mirror waiting for the demon's next move… "To what do I own the pleasure of my love visiting me today?" Asked an angelic voice that made Eren's breath stutter, but he steels himself… he had to do this…

"I… I think you know why…" Eren said through gritted teeth, making the figure behind him pause and hum, Eren saw from the corner of his eye how the shadows around the room start dancing in a devilish dance, like they were doing a ritual of their own, it made Eren close his eyes tightly and swallow, trying to stop himself from whimpering and showing fear…

"The girl… and her band of merry, I presume…" The voice hums and a soft hand touched his cheek, but Eren took the hand in an iron grip, opening his eyes to look at the pale hand in his own then he turns around… he saw the same angelic beauty he saw the night he nearly died… but Eren wasn't fooled… he saw the demon in its true skin.

"You stay away from them; they have done nothing to you... they haven't even summon you…" Eren said looking at grey-blue eyes that were watching him with interest… a smile on the demon's red lips made Eren's breath froze, as his blood start running cold…

"Interesting…" The demon said taking a step toward Eren, making the boy bite his tongue, just to stay in his place and not run away… but it's too late, even if he wanted to, and he knows it… so does the demon. "What is it for me?" The demon hummed as it leans on his chest making Eren's heart beats crazily like a fluttering bird in its cage, he was sure that the demon was able to hear his heart as it was leaning its head on Eren's chest humming pleasantly.

"You want me… alive more than dead." At that he could feel the demon tense and pull away from Eren looking at him with piercing eyes, after a while of search, it seems that it found what it was searching for and let out a growl at that making Eren take a step back.

Mary? (He grow tired of calling it a demon in his head) sighed and shook its head. "You are driving a tough bargaining." Mary said looking at Eren with half-laid eyes, a ghost of a smile on her? Face. "I will tell you what darling… I will leave your little band of… friends, no harm shall befall them, you have my word." Mary hummed once again coming near him, but Eren's hands on her? Shoulders made her stop and look at him with a pout?!

"What's the catch? There is always a 'Catch', what is it?" Eren said making Mary look at him with sparkling eyes, and a beautiful smile stretched her lips…

"You were always the smart one…" She said as she giggled softly trying to lean on Eren, but his grip tightens on her shoulders making her sigh at that. "Though I shall give it to you, you have not run screaming yet," Mary said with humor fill voice, it made Eren glare at her it ends with Mary smirking. "The 'Catch' is… the lives of those insolent little fools who summon me." Mary said her smirk widen every second that passes making Eren's breath freeze in terror when the meaning behind what Mary said sink.

Eren gaze at Mary with shock as he saw the pleased look on her face as she gazed at him waiting for him to back away… daring him to back away from the deal. Eren pause and looked at one of the mirrors, he looked at his reflection, and he was shaken so hard it was a miracle he was still standing. Can he do it? Can he really let Bloody Mary kill Jean and his gang in exchange for Annie and everyone's lives? Eren looked at Mary only to see her smile wider at Eren, knowing that whatever choice he was going to take, people are going to die… but the question is, who?

Eren gazed at Mary, seeing her give a knowing smile, and he hates her for that, he really does. But it was either Annie and her friends… or Jean… part of him, a dark part of him, a part that he didn't know exists, a part that scared the hell out of him urged him to sacrifice Jean and his pack, and as much as he hated himself for this, Eren opened his mouth to give his answer. "I accept your deal." Eren saw a smirk take over Mary's face and he closed his eyes flinching as Mary caress his face wiping a tear that escaped him…

 _He wonders if he did the right thing_ …

* * *

What do you think?

Happy Halloween!

I originally wanted to post this chapter on October 31, but then I realized I will be totally busy on that day and wouldn't have time to do that, so I present it now! :D

This chapter is more of a filler chapter then a horror one. Kinda didn't have the inspiration to write more, writer block is a bitch!

I am sorry for the late chapter, but as it is I haven't updated anything of my stories, no internet for a month, and then fell sick so I hadn't update any chapter till now.

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_


End file.
